Unexpected and Unpredictable
by JaceTheVampireKing
Summary: Just discovering these feelings, what was Bonnibel to do? She really messed up this time with Marceline, she hadn't meant what she said...hopefully she will be able to figure this out, like she always did.
1. Chapter 1:What?

"I thought you were different!" Marceline screamed. Before Bonnibel could reach for her hand and finish saying "Mar—", it was too late, the door was slammed in her face.

What the hell just happened? Bonnie just couldn't get her head around this girl, or her own for that matter. Everything was so confusing, but even in all that, she knew she felt something towards the girl who she had just been yelled at by.

She felt as though the walls that took so long for her to break down, had been brought right back up without a second thought.

She had really messed up this time, why did she say what she said? She couldn't believe what had come out of her mouth only moments before. Marceline had opened Bonnie's eyes and made it clear to her what she just said.

"She thought I was different…" Bonnie felt as if though a huge bottle of remorse and regret had just filled up inside her and exploded. Even then, she still stood there facing Marceline's door. It said 3D, of course being the apartment number.

The building was quite modern. It was had solar powered electricity, 4 elevators in total to get to the main floor and back, otherwise known as the lobby, more than 12 floors full of luscious and skilfully painted apartments, and ventilated air conditioning in every single one.

Bonnie absolutely loved it there, she wished she would be able to move and live by herself, but she couldn't. Money was scarce as well as her parents' understanding at the fact she wanted to leave. Her parents were very strict, and sometimes too much so. She found herself at times, just not being able to handle all the stress forced onto her.

Although whenever she hanged around Marceline she found relief. She felt…'free', if that was the right way to put it. That girl made her feel something no one else could. She made Bonnie almost feel like she was in a trance every time she looked at her, every time they exchanged a glance, every time Marceline smiled. What was she to do? She had just now realized how important this girl had been to her. Alas, it was too late, what could she do? Marceline obviously hated her guts, she even hated herself. They weren't even friends anymore, let alone being more than just friends.

Still there after more than 20 minutes had passed, (Bonnie had tried to get the girl to open the door. She knocked countless times, and had said that she was sorry relentlessly) she never got a response throughout the time she stayed standing there, hoping Marceline would have a change of heart and hear her out.

Staring at the floor, unknowingly and uninstinctively allowing her tears to flow, Bonnie heard a door open. Surprised, and secretly hoping it had been Marceline, she looked up. Disappointed at still seeing the door shut tight and locked (she had checked before to see if it was left open), she looked around, a bit confused as to which door had opened.

When she turned around, she saw Keila come out from her apartment, and look at Bonnie with a look of confusion and worry in her deep and dark eyes.

Keila was Marceline's neighbour across the hall, close friend, and one of the very few people Marceline trusted, besides Bonnie (but that wasn't the case anymore). Although she knew little about her, Keila always acted kind towards Bonnie when she came over to see Marceline. Keila had that sort of mysterious and mischievous air to her, like Marceline in many ways. They both had the same greyish-pale skin and alarmingly sharp canines, fang-like even. Both vampiric, the two shared a variety of similarities, it could even be said that they were sisters.

Keila's face showed it all but told Bonnie she believed that the girl on the floor was gone. By now, it was past midnight. Time had flown as Bonnibel thought about Marceline and repeated the scene again and again in her head.

Keila mouthed the words "what the hell happened to you?" as she pointed out my tear-stained cheeks and my body against the carpeted floor. Had I been crying? When did I drop to my knees? I was so out of this world, I really had not noticed myself crying or falling.

I pointed to Marceline's door, but then realizing that I was implying that it was Marceline's fault, I quickly corrected myself. "It was my fault she got so upset, I pushed her too far, and I guess I couldn't help but let it out."

Keila showed a look of understanding, and knocked on the door, but to no avail, not a sound was heard inside its cold walls. Somehow she felt a saddened and depressing feel to the apartment. Making her frown.

Keila asked what happened between us; I decided to start from the beginning. With my watery eyes, tear-stained face, and my voice toned down to a mere whisper, Keila had to move closer to even hear me. And so I began…


	2. Chapter 2:Friend or Foe

I do not own AT or anything else stated here. Line breaks either mean changes in POV or time differences. POV will change only from Bonnibel to Marceline. Time changes will be from the past to the present or vice versa.

It was a summer's day, and my first day at my new school. I couldn't even count on my fingers how many times my family had moved in the past year. Thank the heavens my parents said that they would stay here for my next two years of high school.

I had always been the type that didn't like to be late, I was the studious (sometimes a little too much), straight A student, everyone expected the best from. I never made many friends at my old schools since we were always moving. In time, I felt that it was unnecessary to build friendships, if I were just to leave them behind. I decided that this year would be different, and I would actually make a group of friends to surround myself with.

I was a junior, and I knew no one in the huge crowds of teenagers that ran in the halls. Each and every one of them going to their own predetermined classes. It was a small school, in a small town, every one seemed to know each other.

I have to admit, I was a bit nervous, I knew no one there and no one knew me. Listening in on the conversations as I passed by, it appeared that I was the talk of the school. Huh, I guess people did know me. Some said hi, and a group helped me to my homeroom, which coincidentally was theirs as well. I walked into my homeroom class, and immediately sat in the back, hoping I wouldn't be noticed. Sadly, not getting noticed did not last very long, as I met one of the people that would mean the most to me, (other than the group of future friends I just met) even though it didn't seem like that in the beginning.

The girl in front of me had mumbled something, but I was too busy daydreaming to hear her. "Excuse me? I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that." The girl hissed, "get out of my seat." Embarrassed, I quickly moved out of her seat to the next one beside it. I blushed lightly as I watched her sit down and throw her bag on the floor, but carefully propping her bass on the wall.

It was a peculiar bass, in the shape of an axe. She caught me staring at her and immediately asserted, "what are you looking at?" I blushed ever harder than I had before, realizing what I had been doing. "I-I'm sorry, I was just admiring your bass." She scowled at me and completely dismissed the idea to accept my apology. I said to myself, this is your chance Bonnie! Talk to her, introduce yourself! Make a friend for once!

"U-um...Bonnibel Bade," I whispered. She turned to me and said, "what?" "M-my name is Bonnibel Bade." I was trying so hard to stop blushing, I can't even believe I let myself be convinced to become friends with the girl I had already been embarrassed by enough. "Marceline Abadeer," she responded hastily, as if she said that, I would stop talking to her. "Oh, nice name," I stretched out my hand to shake hers. All she did was grunt and slap my hand.

By then the teacher started the lesson, and I didn't get to say another word to her. I had all my attention on the teacher until I looked at her for only a second and began zoning out. Why was she acting so hostile towards me? I hadn't done anything wrong; I was only trying to be nice. So why?

I guess it looked like I wasn't paying attention (I wasn't), and the teacher called me out. "Eh, Bonnibel was it?" I was startled and a bit embarassed again. How many times had I blushed in just one class? Didn't matter, because I was doing it again. I answered his question, "y-yes sir."

He looked confused as to why I was turning red, "I was going to tell you to pay attention, but do you need to go to the nurse? You seem awfully red dear." At this point I would take any excuse to get out of this horrendous class, I told him I was feeling winded and, he let me out, but not without someone to escort me. Each person from the group that escorted me here, raised their hand willing to take me. Although whenever it's times like these, teachers tend to like to pick anyone but the people who raised their hands.

Instead, he told Marceline to take me to the nurse since I was new, and I didn't know where it was. Oh great, just the person I was hoping not to talk any more to. I had made a complete fool of myself in front of her. I looked at her with a forced smile, and she did the same. No one but us knew it was fake, that our dislike for each other was mutual.

But not only that, he told her to give me a tour of the school afterwards too! It's like he wanted me to die of embarrassment with this chick. Unbelievable, my first day, and already things had gone way downhill. Way to make friends, Bon. Woo-hoo...

As she lead me out into the once full and abundant with students hallway, it was now an empty corridor. Not a sound was made, and we didn't speak. I was still wondering why she had to have such a bad attitude with me. Now I know who not to hang around. She had said something, and I looked at her. She repeated it again,"I don't like you, and we're not friends. I'm only doing this to get out of class."

I looked at her surprised, as well as a bit hurt, but I hid the latter very well. "Good, because I don't like you either. I too wanted to get out of class." We were both shocked as I said that. I guess I don't even have control over my own mouth anymore. What happened to think before you speak, Bonnie? Marceline grew wide-eyed only for a moment then continued to say, "nice to know we're on the same page, princess," with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. There was a part of me that was glad that we felt the same way, but there was also a tiny part that wanted to become friends with Marceline.

After a few more moments of silence we made it to the Nurse's Office. I only stayed for a little less than 10 minutes, while Marceline sat outside the door. After that, she resumed to show me around, with both of us hoping after this, we would never have to speak another word to each other again.

Now back to the present, Keila's face looked confused. "If that's how you felt, then why were you two always hanging out? Why were you always looking like you enjoyed the other's company?" I looked at her, and wiped my face on my sleeve. "This was before we were forced to be around each other, before we realized, that spending time with each other wasn't that bad."

Keila understood and nodded her head. She said that it was best to continue the story another time since it was so late. I agreed, and we decided that I would come back the next day after school, just as I would whenever I came to see Marcy.

I went home that night, and as soon as I opened the door, I went straight to my room and fell on my bed. I was exhausted from today, and so easily enough, I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3:If Words Could Kill

I do not own AT. In this chapter POV changes between Marceline and Bonnibel.

* * *

The next day I woke up, and felt like everything that had happened last night was a dream. Me being stupid, I believed it. I walked to school, as I did most of the time, only when Marcy was late. (It happens a lot) I thought she was late, so I continued to walk. I wasn't feeling well, so I didn't eat. As I walked to school, I felt something was different, knowing Marceline, she would have texted me by now... I didn't think much of it though, as Marcy overslept quite a lot.

I really started getting worried when I didn't see her at school or throughout the day. Something was off, I started to think, but the only thing that would pop into my head was that stupid dream. I kept thinking on it and realized that I had zoned out again, only to be brought back to reality by one of my friends, from the group I had met on my first day here.

There were 5 in total. There was Finn, Jake, Katie, Lace, and Flare. The one who had startled me was Katie. She was a very peppy girl who absolutely loved rainbows for some reason. She would always cheer me up, and always asked me what was wrong when something wasn't right.

She was about to greet me when she pointed out a huge cut I had on my face. She took me to the bathroom, and I look at it in the mirror, shocked. When the hell did this happen? What?! Wait...it was in the same exact spot as it had been in my dream! I got it supposedly when I had fallen to the floor, not noticing a sharp piece of wood peeking up from the carpet. Oh glob!

I just realized! That was no dream! That really happened last night, I really got Marceline mad, I really had cut my face. I explained the situation to Katie and asked if she had seen Marceline all day. She replied with a no, and that's when I started to freak.

It was almost the end of the day, all I had to do was last until 3:00. It was 1:45, lunch was just about to end. Everyone was going back to class. I really didn't feel well after all this...I went to the nurse, and I was allowed to go home early. As I was about to leave school and head home, I realized I still had to finish talking to Keila.

I rushed to the apartment building. I knocked on her door and Keila opened it with a smile. I immediately blurted out, "have you seen Marceline today?! She wasn't at school, and she wouldn't answer my texts or calls!" Keila laughed and told me to come inside. "Have a seat and relax Bonnie." I couldn't relax, I was worried about Marcy... She said that hasn't seen Marceline or heard anything from her either. Although she told me to continue the story from yesterday, since she was curious as well as intrigued. So I continued our story...

* * *

"UGH!" I yelled as she threw my lamp across the room. "Who does she think she is?!" I don't know why I couldn't get Bonnibel out of my head. All I could do was keep replaying the scene again and again in my head.

"Unbelievable! When I finally decide to tell her, she freaks! Then she says, she knew and that the feeling was mutual?! Mutual?! Who even says words like that?! Apparently, my idiot EX best friend! AHHH!" I took a plate and smashed it against my wall in pure anger. "She then goes on to tell that she can't keep doing this anymore? Doing what?! We're not even together! What the hell, Bonnie!?"

I felt my eyes well up, and I couldn't help but start crying. "I didn't want to kick her out...I was just upset." I laughed with a little bit of sadness in my voice. "Okay maybe I was more than upset. I didn't even go to school today... She texted me a lot too. Maybe I should tell her I'm alright.

'No!' The little voice in my head said. Yea no I won't, I'll tell her to not to talk to me anymore. That's what she wanted right? Us not to talk anymore, not to have any contact. Bonnie said she feared that would make her feelings grow. Of course I was fine with that, but...she wasn't.

It kind of hurt, okay no, it hurt a lot. I miss her, but if this is her wish. Maybe she'll be happier now... I wish we could both be happy, instead of me just lying here crying. No, all you have to do is talk to someone about it Marcy.

You're going to be fine. You're way stronger than this. This is why you don't let anyone in. I know now... I decided to to fix myself up and then head over to Keila's. It would help me out. I just needed to let it out..but not today.

Maybe in like a couple days, but I'll go to school tomorrow. I'll need to get a doctor's note, so I don't get detention. Detention sucks, and I've had enough in the past 4 years to make me sick. It's so boring, ugh, even thinking about it makes my stomach growl...wait growl? Oh right I'm hungry. I'll go brush my teeth and have something to eat, and probably go to sleep earlier than 2 in the morning for once.

* * *

Marceline was such a pain! Thank glob I won't have to talk to her anymore. After that 'tour', I've just about had enough. I stormed out of the building, infuriated with that stupid girl, I was just forced to spend time with for the past 2 hours. What a day it was! For the next two months after that, I didn't need to speak a word to Marceline. I was glad, it gave me time to get to know my new friends better.

Although I had to talk with Finn about our 'relationship', everything was going well. The blonde, blue-eyed boy was adorable, just not her type. Then there was Jake, a tall and buff brown haired, and dark-eyed boy. He was really outgoing and Finn's brother. Those two were inseparable, they barely ever fought, and it was something most people envied. Jake's girlfriend Katie, was one of my closest friends of the 5.

Flare was almost Finn's height with long orange hair, that somehow looked like flames the way it would stay up. Her eyes were a beautiful crimson color, very rare and quite interesting to me. Flare had a huge crush on Finn and it was obvious to everyone but him. That boy was oblivious, but I believed once I let him down, I could go on and show him how much Flare really liked him. I'm sure the two would be a cute couple.

Lastly, there was Lace. The drama queen, one you would never forget no matter how hard you tried. She was always up on the school's gossip, and I'm pretty sure that the only reason anyone hanged out with her was because they didn't want to get on her bad side. She was rich as well, so that might also be a reason. She annoyed everyone, but she hated Marceline. At least we had one thing in common.

I yawned as it had grown late, bid farewell to Keila as I left, and went home to do my school work and go to sleep.

We had done this for more than 3 weeks now so it became a habit to go to Keila's after school everyday. I missed Marceline more and more everyday, but there was nothing I could do, she would just avoid me at school. She would never answer me back. Ugh, I thought, why can't she just forgive me? I thought this while I knocked on Keila's door. She let me inside, and we started our usual routine.


	4. Chapter 4:What a Turn of Events!

I do not own AT.

**Wow guys! Thanks for all the support, my first fanfiction has over ****140 views! In only about 2 days! I just can't thank you enough, I hope you all enjoy the story, it seems as though I have some fans. **

* * *

After 5 months at my school, I had begun to feel comfortable. I liked all my friends, and after I had told Finn how I felt, he and Flare had begun going out. I was really happy about this and how I hadn't seen Marceline in what felt like forever.

Until one day, I was called to Simon's room, more rather, Mr. Petrikov. The only one who called him Simon was Marceline. I had heard that he was rather close with her; he was one of the few people that could stand her and she could stand.

He asked if I knew the girl. I answered him, and he spoke to me about her. He said what I would've expected of Marceline. Her grades plummeted, and she didn't really care much for school. I was a little surprised when he said, "the only class she actually likes and enjoys is music. She's amazing at it." I belived him since I had never heard her.

Simon then told me that he believed if Marceline found someone who was a good influence on her; someone who was respected by many, then her behavior, attitude, and maybe even her grades would greatly improve.

After Mr. Petrikov spoke to me about Marceline, it seemed as if she just put on a persona to scare people away. The way he described her, it appeared to be true that she was a sweet and loving girl. I never would have thought that she could be the complete opposite of what she acts like.

He gave me a card to the small restaurant where she worked at. "She performs every Friday night, why don't you go see her sometime?" He said this with a smile, and I graciously nodded. I was quite intrigued by this notion. I had never heard the girl sing, more like, I barely ever heard her talk. We aren't exactly friends, so what could you expect?

I was excused from his office and went back to class. Throughout the entire day, I couldn't concentrate. I was really curious about Marcy now. I think I might've read her wrong; maybe I was too quick to judge. I suppose I could give our friendship another shot. Yea, I could do that, it's not that hard. No, no, no, no, it's not hard at all. It was difficult. Really REALLY difficult. She would always just ignore me whenever I tried to come near her, or walk away without even looking away from her phone.

* * *

"Ugh! God, what's with you?! Why do you keep following me around?! Don't you have anyone else to go bother? You're so annoying! Everywhere I go, you're there! It's like I can't get a break from you!" I screamed at the new girl...Simon told me to be nice, but...Ah! I just couldn't alright?! From day one, I knew I didn't like her, and I still don't. Now that she won't leave me be, I hate her even more!

I sighed, seeing the look on the girl's face. That stupid look said it all, she was scared, confused, offended, even a little upset. "I-I just wanted to..." she began, but not being able to finish. The 'upset' part was easy because I could her eyes become filled to the brim with tears. The dumb girl ran away before I could finish saying, "alright, look, I'm so-."

"Wait!" I yelled after her. She didn't respond to me; if I didn't fix this now, I knew I wouldn't hear the end of it from Simon. What an annoying and stupid old man, always getting on my nerves, just like that girl. I sighed again, knowing he only did these things for my own good.

I tried to find uh, Bonnibel was it? I don't know, I hated her, alright? How can you expect me to remember her name? Still hope I got it right though... Bending over, tired from looking around the entire school, "ugh, it's no use I can't find that damn chick anywhere."

Until I looked up and spotted her walking home. Her head was down and she was with that other girl, Katie. I waited until she left so I could apologize to Bonnibel alone. I can't have other people seeing me say sorry, I have an image to uphold. Thank gob, she finally left Bonnibel alone. I ran to catch up to her and then turned her around.

She looked at me wide-eyed. "Who are you looking at like that?" I said it with a smile this time, but all she did was frown and continue walking. "Look I'm sorry, it's just I was a bit annoyed with you following me." She looked at me and said, "a bit? You yelled at me in front of everyone! I was embarrassed..."

She turned around again, but this time I took her hand and held it while I spoke to her. "Let me make it up to you, please. I didn't mean what I said, I'm sorry Bonnie." I don't even know why I didn't let her go. I felt my cheeks turn warm, and I saw hers do the same.

She took her hand back and said, "how?" I looked down as I spoke. "I'll take you home on my bike. Please, I feel terrible." Why did I feel like this with her? Why did I call her Bonnie? How had this all happened? Whatever, I shooed away those thoughts. I looked at her pleadingly and she nodded. I took her books, and walked her over to my bike.

Giving her my helmet, we both climbed on. As I turned on the bike, ready to leave, I warned her, "hold on, I wouldn't want you to fall off." She gave me a confused and angered look which showed that holding onto me was the last thing she wanted to do. I shrugged and pulled off, immediately she understood and held onto me.

It felt weird, having someone ride with me. I never let anyone ride with me, but I owed her one. Still, it was a good weird, a weird sensation in my stomach I didn't seem to mind. We finally reached her house after a ride of total silence. I helped her off and walked her to the door, holding her things.

She said, "thanks" and shook my hand. I don't even understand myself anymore. Could pity take such a hold on me? I took her hand and pulled her in for a hug. She was surprised but participated in the embrace.

I waved and got back onto my bike, but before I could leave, I saw Bonnie running towards me. "Bonnie's such a cute nickname, I forgot to tell you." I knew I was turning red as she giggled. That giggle, her smile, it was utterly adorable. I almost couldn't hold it in, my urge to just hold her close. This is unbelievable, but she gave me a hug and went back inside her home. I want to get to know her...maybe I should ask if we can hang out sometime soon. The thought of becoming friends with Bonnie lifted my spirits. "Maybe she isn't all that bad...",and with a huge smile on my face, I rode off home.


	5. Chapter 5:To My Dear First Love

I do not own AT.

**wow guys! Can I just say thank you? I have over 280 views now on this fanfic. Thank you so much, this means so much. Now it seems that I have some fans of my fanfic, I shall call you all my vamps. Pretty sick am I right? Anyways, the story will take place in the past for a while, explaining how they came to that great big fight. Then from there, haha I'm not telling. But just thought you should know this isn't in the present anymore. Well see ya my fellow vamps!**

* * *

"Finally, today's the day!" I said this as I woke up with a rush of excitement. I had been waiting all week for today! "It truly is TGIF," I held the restaurant card in my hand, the one Simon had given me, just looking at it.

I would have to get through the rest of today sadly, but I think we're friends now? So that means I can talk to her! I rushed to get ready, hoping to catch a glimpse of Marceline before we went into the school.

I ran all the way there...as I was bent over, trying to catch my breath, I heard a voice. "Hey there, Bonnie," it was Marceline! She even said it with that beautiful smile of hers.

I never noticed how beautiful she really was, since I spent most of the time blindly hating her. She was really attractive, I started to wonder why she didn't get asked out by many of the boys. But then I remembered, her attitude. That was the thing keeping the flood of boys away... Although now that we were friends, I guess there was really nothing to keep me away.

From her mesmerizing crimson eyes, to her luscious long locks of dark hair, and then to her pale skin that just seemed to glow, I don't know why I hadn't realized her beauty sooner.

I was brought back to reality seconds afterward, with a very confused Marceline, looking back at me. "Uh...Bonnie? Why are you looking at me like that? ... Um you're actually staring..."

I felt a tinge of red creep of my neck and hit my cheeks. How long was I staring at her? Oh my glob, I just could not stop embarrassing myself around her. Why did she do this to me? Why did I have these...feelings? Feelings of infatuation, of ... love?

Woah, woah, woah, hold up there Bonnie. You just became friends with this girl, there's no way that you can say you've started crushing on her now! "Bonnie, yoo-hoo? Anybody in there?" Once again I had embarrassed myself, okay now I know I've got a problem. "I-I'm sorry, I was just thinking, and I guess I got a bit carried away in my own mind."

She looked at me with a serious/annoyed face, which made me nervous, but then it quickly changed to a more favorable tone. She was smiling. Wow, Marcy's smile is just...it's just...I can't even explain how it makes me feel. There are no words to describe how Marcy makes me feel...

I had zoned out again! Not once, not twice, but three times! Ugh! What is wrong with me, now she's going to think I'm a creep for sure! Although, the strangest thing happened. When I came back to reality, she was staring right back at me. With a face of infatuation, a face that made me turn red. I wanted to tell her she was adorable...but I couldn't. I was pretty much done. Oh gob help.

* * *

Wow, why didn't I realize sooner? Bonnie...my friend...She's so pretty. We just bonded a couple weeks ago, but we've just been so busy to hang out. If I weren't so busy, I probably would ask her to go out sometime.

Yea...no, wait, what?! Go out?! Marceline! What am I even thinking?! Just because Bonnibel is pretty, it doesn't mean anything. Neither do her beautifully deep green eyes, or her amazing pink hair. It almost looked like bubblegum, she looked like bubblegum. I like gum, yea, gum is nice. Wait, no! She just looks attractive, that's it.

I snapped out of it just to notice Bonnibel turning red. Ugh, what is wrong with me? I know she did it more than once, but I can't show my feelings like this! What if someone saw us! They could use that against me! I saw her look at her watch and screamed, "we're going to be late!" What?! How long had we been staring at each other?

Wow, I can't control myself around this girl. Why? I don't know. Then why do I say that? Answer's simple, I just grabbed her hand and ran. I did it again, that longing to hold her, it's coming back...huh? No! I didn't want to be late, that's it, alright!? We didn't look at each other until we made it to our class, chemistry...Great, we sit right next to each other in here.

Ready for this? Ready for a class full of embarrassment, Marcy? I guess so, I opened the door and headed to my seat, relieved that class hadn't started yet. The look on Bonnie's face said the same. After class started, we didn't dare say a word to each other.

We didn't speak, but something else happened enough to make my cheeks flush a deep shade of red, same as with Bon. Our hands touched as we both reached for the same beaker. That was the moment-

* * *

-the moment I had realized-

* * *

Both:

-that I had feelings for this girl.


	6. Chapter 6:The Girl Who Was Different

**Disclaimer: I do not own AT**

**A/N : This is practically insane! You guys have given over 350 views! We are 5 from 400! It's only been like 3 days. Just, thank you! ?**

* * *

I turned a deep crimson and looked up at Marceline. This morning had been just enough of it, now what the glob am I supposed to do?! It was too much for me to handle. I immediately took my hand back and raised it.

The teacher saw me red, flustered, and with my hand shot up straight into the air. "Uh, yes Bonnibel? Have you finished your assignment yet?" I vigorously shook my head no, and asked, "I must go to the bathroom at once!" Okay I didn't ask, but as flustered as I was I felt like I didn't need to.

He nodded his head, saying, "okay, you are excused." I fled from the room, covering my face with deep red cheeks. As soon as I got in the bathroom, I washed my face, trying to calm down. Soon as I had finished, I heard a fierce knock on the door.

"What's going on Bonnie? Are you alright?!" It was Marcy...I looked in the mirror to see myself change a pale color, deathly even. I wish I knew, I don't believe I am...but even so, I didn't want to worry the girl. So I lied, "y-yea...I-I'm fine, don't worry about me just go back to class." She was hesitant, but obeyed me, and man, was I glad she did.

The rest of the day I avoided her...I don't know why when all I wanted to do was be close to her. Even if it was just a few feet apart, I didn't mind. She had no idea what her presence made me feel.** This feeling...I'm hesitant to call it anything because it wouldn't do it justice.**

* * *

As soon as our hands touched, she pulled back and her hand shot up in the air. She asked the teacher something, and I guess he agreed because he nodded.

I then asked if I could go to check on her, and I was pretty nervous he would say no. Let's just say, I'm not every teacher's best friend. Although, surprisingly, the world had decided to work with me for once. He let me go, and I bolted out of that stupid room as I fast as I could've.

I knocked on the door before I asked if she was alright. She said yea and told me to go back to class. If she wasn't feeling good, I would've told her to jack off about going to class. I didn't care about all that jazz like she did. She's a lucky one, she is.

Of course, I stayed at the door for a bit until regrettably walking slowly back to class. But before I could open the door, (with my hand shakily on it) I thought about her. It made me smile, I felt warm inside. **This feeling...I'm hesitant to call t anything because it wouldn't do it justice.**

I went back into the class and passed the time, when Bonnie came back, I shot her a smile. She did nothing of the sort in return, she looked away and when she sat down, she moved her chair away from me.

I looked at her, and she acted like I didn't exist. I tried asking her questions, but she would just zone me out. Ugh, oh glob...I really messed up this morning, even though she was just as much at fault. So why?

Why did she keep avoiding my eyes? Bonnie, don't make me feel like that, please. It hurts. Obviously I didn't actually tell her. When the bell rang for the next class, she got up walked out of the as fast as she could. Why is she acting like this?

* * *

I was glad that I successfully avoid Marceline the entire day. I was just about to turn the corner around the school to start walking to my house...just before she stopped me.

I saw the pain and concern in her eyes, I chose to ignore it. "Bonnie...", she began. "I'm sorry Marceline, I've really got to go." I gave her one last glance and continued walking, my pace a bit faster this time.

"No, not before you tell me what's going on." She put her arm in front of me in her attempt to stop me in my tracks. I asked, "and why does such knowledge interest you?" She was speechless, I decided this was my chance, I turned tail and ran.

I turned around when I believed I was a good distance away. She didn't follow me so I was safe. As I got home, I finished my schoolwork, and laid on my bed. I still had time to make Marcy's performance...the only reason I haven't gone yet was because I was busy.

I'm free today, it's friday, I've been looking forward to this all week. So why not? 'Uh, maybe because you totally embarrassed yourself today?' That's what the little voice in my head told me. Am I the only one that has that voice? Sometimes I wish it would go away, it's stupid. This was one of those times.

Would I go? Should I go? I blushed so much whenever I was around her. She would make me feel so nervous. Maybe I'm starting to develop some feelings that are more than just a crush... Maybe I would pass by, ya know, just for a bit.


	7. Chapter 7:Maybe It's More Than That

Disclaimer:I do not own AT.

A/N:Hope you like this one, they realize their feelings in this chapter. I've written a few more, and one where they kiss. Won't tell you which one though, you'll have to wait for that!

* * *

I confronted Bonnie, but she just wouldn't spill. I was going to run after her, but then I realized something. If people saw me doing that, they would suspect something's up. Even more than the little scene we caused in class, and me being the idiot I am, then checking to see if she was okay.

O glob, I really have to watch out when I'm around her... There's no sense in thinking about it though. What's done is done. Anyways, I have to get ready for my shift. I looked at the pile of books and sighed.

"Ah, lemme at least try." I looked at the clock, "I'll do it 20 minutes flat." As time flew by, as I had said, I was done. "People think that since I don't try, I don't get it. Heck, I'm probably just as smart as Bonnie." I smiled at the thought of her. "Well, I've wasted enough time here, might as well go get fixed up, and leave to the restaurant."

After like an hour, I was ready, and left on my bike. As soon as I got there, all my co-workers looked my way. As confused as I already was, they pointed to a pink-haired girl that seemed awfully familiar.

I walked over to see who it was, "my gob...Bonnie?!" She turned around to look at me, beaming. I was stunned, couldn't move. "What are you doing here Bon?" I asked as I took a seat next to her. "Simon told me you performed here every week, so I decided I would drop by, just stay a quick minute." She smiled and giggled as she said this.

Man, did she look pretty tonight, her pink dress complimented her in every way possible. She looked like she could be a bubblegum princess. I laugh at the though, but I can't help but have a growing urge to kiss her. "Uhh...Marcy? Are we going to do the same thing as this morning?" She laughed at me, and I turned a deep red. "Wh-what? N-no..pfffft whatever. I have to go start my shift anyways, see ya later Bon...but I hope you stay for more than just a minute." With a wink, seeing her turn an adorable shade of pink, I went to the back to get ready.

* * *

Why did she wink? Glob, I knew I shouldn't have come. I've only been here for less than 5 minutes, and she's already made me blush. This girl is unbelievable. I wish she didn't have to go though, I wanted to talk to her.

I didn't order anything, other than a drink. I just came here to see Marceline, not to eat...I cringed at the thought. I think I really like her, I wonder if she has any feelings for me? Is it just a one sided love? Oh I wish I could find out, but she has no other close friends that I know of...

Not too long later, I was surprised to see Marcy in a tux walking over to the piano. She was in a tux? And she looked absolutely dapper, I could just feel my heart pound harder the moment I put my eyes on her. I swear if my face was an emoji, it would most likely be the heart eyed one...

Yep, Bon, you've figured it out, this is more than just a crush. I watched her sit down as she began to play.

It was amazing, Simon wasn't kidding when he said she was really good. It was like nothing I had ever heard before, oh but that just wasn't it. She also singed along to it. Her voice belonged to the angels, it was as smooth as silk. Marceline, was a wonderful human being. A wonderful person who stole my heart, just that night without even trying. She had swiped me off my feet, and I hadn't even noticed. Or really minded, for that matter.

As soon as it had started, it was over. I saw her stand up, look around, and wave when she spotted me in the crowd. She walked over to me and with a smirk said, "well, I guess you decided to stay more than just a minute."

"Oh, y-yea.." I could feel my cheeks start to turn a crimson color. "You know you're really cute when you blush, but it's even cuter when you blush around me." D-did she just say that? She was such a smooth talker, my cheeks just couldn't get a break today.

"Marceline...why do you like to tease me like this?" Her expression changed to her beautiful, toothy smile, I couldn't help but smile at the sight of it. I loved it when she smiled, it was perfect, it was like the world disappeared, and we were the only ones left. If just her smile had that much of an impact on me, I wonder what her kiss would leave me like.

My thinking was soon interrupted by her answer, "I like to tease you, because you're adorable. I like you princess, and I'm sure you do too." She smirked and gave me a wink. I turned a deep crimson as I felt it sneak up my neck and onto my cheeks. Did she really mean that? Or was she just joking? She had to be just joking...right? Okay...Bonnie, don't freak out or run away. Don't worry stupid inner voice, I won't. And I didn't because instead I cupped her face and kissed her cheek.

Nice job, Bonnie...that was just great, even better than running away. As soon as I pulled away, her face was priceless. I just laughed at the sight. She had begun to blush for once, and I loved it. Her once pale cheeks turned a lavender color. I had the best view in the house. "You look adorable when you blush as well, Marcy."

* * *

"Sh-shut up, Bon.." That was my great comeback, love it. "Aww, you're too cute." She hugged me before I could respond. "I've got to take my leave, but I thought you should know just how dapper you look in that tux. You should wear it more often."

She winked, kissed my cheek again, and left... This left me in a state of shock. What is wrong with that girl? How could she make me blush like that? That's my thing! Uggh why? Wait..she said I looked dapper? In the tux? Well, well, well, the time we go out, I'll wear a tux then. This gave me an air of confidence. Although I couldn't hold back from I touching the cheek she kissed and smile. Quickly afterward though, I got up, and finished the rest of my shift.

As I got home, I couldn't stop thinking about her. I think I have more than just a crush on this chick. Maybe she likes me too. Wait no...this is Bonnibel I'm talking about. I shooed away the thoughts and walked inside my apartment.

I called my the person I trust the most, Keila. I told her about tonight and how I felt. Then I began going a little too far, "I want to know more about her, I want to hold her when she cries, I want to be the one she comes to when she needs help. I want to be her one and only, I want to be her everything." I stopped for a bit to catch my breath. "I can feel my heart pound whenever I see her, Keila. I think I'll ask her to go out sometime during the break, we are almost near Easter time." I paused a bit to think it over with myself. "It's settled, I'm going to ask her out on a date, but she's not going to know it's a date."

Then came her response that killed my amazing mood. "Wait, uh no, no you're not. You don't even know if she likes you. Spend time with her first, hang out with her more often, even if you don't really like her friends. Then one day, when you're closer and, you know for sure she likes you, ask her out."

I pouted and said, "Thanks Keila, thanks for always ruining my plans. Now you're making me think it over." I sighed and bid my goodbyes. I began thinking about Bonnie and unexpectedly yawned and drifted off to sleep, finding myself dreaming of the next time we meet.


	8. Chapter 8:A Visit

**Disclaimer:I do not own AT**

**A/N:The support I get is just amazing, thanks you guys so much. It means the world to me. This chapter will have some flirting in it. Enjoy! I will post the kissing chapter tomorrow so stay tuned XD ;P. Love all of my vamps 3**

* * *

"It's Saturday..." I heard my phone ringing and picked up. Hostile, I answered, "who is it?" The voice on the other end surprised me, "it's me sleepy head, you do know it's already 2 in the afternoon right?" I looked at my clock, damn, did I really sleep that long? "Or were you too busy dreaming about me?" I could sense the smirk she had on her face, just by the tone she spoke in.

"Well, look who it is. No I wasn't dreaming about you." I lied, of course I lied, I couldn't have her knowing that I was dreaming about her. She would never let me live that down! "Maybe you're the one who was thinking about me, I mean, you are the one who called me, remember? Or can you not get me out of your head long enough to recall the memory?" I let out a huge grin as I said it.

"Oh shut up, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out today." She giggled as she said the offer. "Oh, hang out? Or go on a date? Let's be real, Bonnie, you want this." I laughed right into the phone after saying this, I couldn't stifle it any longer.

"Marceline! That is too distasteful!" I just couldn't take her seriously today, this was too great of an opportunity to let go. "Is it now?" I laughed a bit at the accusation. "Why don't you come over to my apartment for the day?" She agreed, and I sent her the address.

I better get up and get ready then. I got out of bed, brushed my teeth and my hair, (not too much, though, it's practically untamable, but I liked it that way) and cleaned my room up. "I don't want Bonnie thinking I'm a mess, now do I?"

Just as soon as I had finished tidying up, I heard a knock on the door. I ran to open it, but first looked down at my outfit, making sure I looked alright. I opened the door and saw her. Her beautiful pink mini skirt and white blouse made me turn just as pink as her skirt. "Y-you look great," as I motioned to her outfit and let her in.

I smiled and walked inside. "Thanks, I could say the same to you." I looked around her place, it was nothing compared to what I thought it would be. It was actually neat. This was something I didn't expect of Marceline, thinking I had known her for long enough.

She noticed me doing so and questioned, "I bet it's nothing like you would've dreamed. Because we both know you've been dreaming about me, about finally coming over and-" I cut her off and said coldly, "I have been doing nothing of the sort."

She looked at me with hurt in her eyes, but I dismissed the thought. "Okay...so what are we going to do?" She avoided my eyes and replied, " I dunno, wanna watch a movie?" I nodded and sat on her couch.

I couldn't believe how hard it was, it was more like sitting on a rock than cushions. Actually, even sitting on a rock would be more comfortable. "Marceline, your couch is so...hard and uncomfortable." She turned to look at me with a smirk on her face, I just knew this wasn't going to be good.

"Alright, would you rather sit on me instead?" I was shocked at even the thought. I sighed, "isn't there anywhere else I can sit? Can't you do anything about the couch?"

She looked at me and pouted, "fine. I'll go get some blankets, and you can put it on there, then sit on that."

To be quite honest, there was a part of me that wouldn't mind sitting on Marceline. I disregarded these thoughts when she came back with blankets in her arms. "You sure you would rather sit on these?"

She looked at me with a smirk, but I couldn't tell if she really wanted me to or not. "You know, if I didn't know any better, I would say that you want me to sit on you." I laughed as her face turned a shade of red I had never seen before.

"What? No way! I was...I was just being nice to my guest is all." She threw the blankets at me and helped put them over the couch with a grin on her face, that escaped even though it seemed she was trying to hide it.

What are you doing Marcy? Stop flirting with her! It's obvious now she doesn't like you! ... Or does she? I still wasn't sure with all the mixed signals she was giving me. I put in the first movie I found and sat next to Bonnie. While it was still setting up, I asked her a question. "Hey, Bonnie?" It seemed as though she had been thinking, like always, nothing new. "Hm?" I sat a little closer and turned towards her.

"Did you ever have a boyfriend before you moved?" Her face seemed surprised, but she responded rather quickly. "A boyfriend? Oh, no, never." She chuckled before she finished, "I never really saw anything in the guys at my old school. I never really saw anything in anyone. I bet I'm not even human, because it wasn't until now that I've become interested in someone."

I didn't have the time to reply because the movie decided to start now. Now of all times... Are you serious?! I thought about it though...I didn't really hang out with her other friends, but with what I've seen the only person she flirts with is me.

Maybe she does like me. I had to find out one way or another, even if it meant becoming friends with her own. Wait a sec, was I even sure I liked her? Okay hold on a sec, Marcy... Didn't you say yesterday that it was more than a crush? So are you sure?

As I was having this stupid fight in my head, Bonnie called my name. "Yea?" She came closer and held my hand. "Could you lower the volume, I kinda wanna talk to you." Oh crag...what did I do now?

Regrettably, I lowered the volume and turned to face her. She was completely red. "Uh, Bonnie you alright?" She didn't respond to me, she just kept looking at the way our hands were intertwined. Then, suddenly after what seemed like the longest and most awkward pause ever, she said something.

"Marcy? I..I um..I-I.." Oh glob man, here it comes, she's going to confess to me!


	9. Chapter 9:What To Do, What To Do?

**Disclaimer:I do not own AT. **

**A/N:The support I'm getting from you guys is insane. I know I say this almost every time but it's true. Just, thank you. I don't know how else to thank you guys. Leave comments or something saying what you guys would want most. I mean I already gave my fans a sick fanbase name, so I don't know what else. XD I hope you enjoy this chapter, I wrote it yesterday, but decided to make you guys wait. Haha I'm terrible I know. I will most likely finish the next chapter today,but since I'm going back to my state, I don't know if I'll be able to post it. I will try though, well see ya my little vamps! ;P**

* * *

What are you going to do when she says she likes you? My heart's beating like crazy, it's insane. I really do like her, maybe I'll just go for a quick kiss, then tell her.

My thoughts were interrupted by Bonnibel muttering something under her breath. "What?" She sighed then patiently repeated it. "I wanted to know if you, well maybe, wanted to go on a trip over the vacation. I'm going with my other friends, but I-I'd like it much better if you were there. They're forcing me to go and all, they say I need to get out of the house. So...do you want to?"

At first, I was pretty disappointed, but then I was pretty happy. She asked me to go somewhere with her friends! This is perfect! I can win their trust then ask them how Bonnie feels about me!

"Yes!" I said a little too eagerly. She looked at me with a smile on her face as she hugged me. "Thank you, Marcy." I blushed as she kissed my cheek, and I awkwardly said, "n-no problem." Why was she always the one who kissed my cheek?

I didn't mind it though, I actually liked it, but I should kiss her for once. She turned back to the movie, but I just had to tease her. "Why do you kiss my cheek?" I watched her face turn noticeably darker as I smiled. "W-what?" I repeated the question.

* * *

What was I going to say?! I can't tell her that I like her! I still wasn't sure if she likes me... "Oh look at the time, I better be going now." I grabbed my things, waved, and ran to the door before being stopped in my tracks.

"W-wait, but you just got here." Marceline grabbed my wrist before I could escape. I turned around quickly, not knowing how close she actually was. "Yea but I -." We were only a breath apart. I felt my cheeks burn up as she looked into my eyes.

Those crimson, delicately painted eyes. I avoided them, but then her dreamy gaze pulled me back. I couldn't stop it, the feeling in my chest. Oh Marceline, I wish you could be mine, you really have no idea.

Her grip on me loosened as she put her hands around me waist, trying to pull me closer. I wanted to, I really really really wanted to kiss her. But I had my studies, my parents wouldn't approve, and my friends wouldn't understand me (they still don't get why I spend so much time with this girl. The have no idea I have feelings for her either, so for them to see us together...that's going to be a problem).

We were less than a centimeter apart. Her eyes were closed, and she was coming in for the kiss. Instinctively, I pushed her back. Her eyes opened wide with confusion, disappointment, and hurt written in them.

"I-I'm sorry.." I turned around walked away. Her firm grip caught me once again. "Marceline, I can't I real-." There was no chance to react, this girl did not take no for an answer. I didn't know what to do. Should I give in? Or should I stand my ground?

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, the next one is a bit longer. **


	10. Chapter 10:Sealed With a Kiss

**Disclaimer:I do not own AT. **

**A/N:Here it is! The chapter where Marceline and Bonnibel kiss! Hope you enjoy it! I'm so hyped to see your reactions! By the way guys, follow me on instagram or tumblr so you can be alerted when I upload a new chapter. The reviews I've gotten so far pushed me to finish this chapter today. Thanks for everything, my vamps! **

* * *

I can't say I didn't like it, because I did. I like Marceline too. I melted as she pulled me closer; I kissed back for a short moment. I didn't want her to let go. Our lips had already met, what was the harm in letting them meet again?

Before they parted, I pulled her back, but I just couldn't do it. I had become too involved in the kiss we shared. Responsibility demands sacrifice; I remembered that. I pushed her back again, and looked at the grown, my face turning the deepest red. "I'm sorry Bonnibel. I just thought you felt the same. I-I couldn't hold back any longer." I saw the look on her face, and I wish I could tell her that I did. I really like her, but once I tell her, she's going to want to be more than friends. She has the ability to distract me from everything, even when she's not around. So if we're just friends now, imagine how it would be if we were together. So instead, I went another way.

"There are things you don't know about me Marceline... Let's just forget this ever happened, okay? I don't want things to be awkward between us." I smiled as she sadly nodded, and I bid farewell. She waved and went back into her apartment.

* * *

I walked back inside, shut off the TV, closed my room's door, and threw myself on the bed. Did she really mean that? How can I forget that? Our first kiss...today was not my day. She was different, she acted cold; ignored flirting with me. Was she trying to make me frustrated?

Does she even like me? No, no she doesn't. If she did, she wouldn't have pushed me back, not once, but twice. But wait-when we kissed...she kissed back. Although only for a moment, I could feel something between us. That's it, it's settled, I don't have a simple crush on her, I love her.

I love Bonnibel, but she doesn't feel the same. Should I give up on her? I want to, but there's a small part of me that thinks she likes me back. I don't even feel like going on that trip anymore... Just seeing Bonnie's gonna make me cringe.

I won't be able to look in those beautiful, green eyes. The eyes that make me melt with every glance. The eyes that just broke my heart as they saw my pain. Maybe it's time to give up, maybe it's time to let go.

No, I won't give up just yet. First I have to find out how she truly feels about me. Then, if it's not a lie, and she does say no, that's when I'll let her go. It still hurts to even think about how I got rejected. "I can't take no for an answer can I?" I laughed through tears that begin to stream down my face. "I can't take a hint for my life. I'm an oblivious idiot." With those last words, I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

Two weeks have passed since I've spoken to Marceline. Two weeks since ... the incident, our kiss. I decided I needed to talk to someone about my feelings. Okay, let's see. Out of my friends, we have Katie, Flare, Jake, Finn, and Lace. Process of elimination, Lace is a definite no, Jake ... hmmm nope. Finn and Flare are a no, so that leaves me with Katie.

One of my best friends, and the person I've become the closest to since I arrived in this town, I can trust her. It was Friday, and Marcy is probably going to perform today at the restaurant. It's the perfect day!

I called her up, "Katie?" There was nothing on the other line for a few moments, until I heard a very peppy and enthusiastic voice. "Oh! Bonnie! Let's hang out!" I was surprised at the sudden offer, but at the same time I wasn't. This is Katie I'm talking to after all. I laughed and responded, "yea sure, but first I have to talk to you about something...more rather someone." She urged me to go on with concern in her voice.

"Okay, it's about Marceline-" I was quickly cut off as I was interrupted by the girl on the other end of the line. "You like her don't you?" I was shocked at how quickly she had guessed it. "How did you know?! Did I make it that obvious?" She giggled, "haha nope you didn't, I just know you so well. We have been friends for what, 7,8 months? Bon, I know you better than you know yourself."

I laughed too, "well, yeah, that's true, can't argue with that." She cleared her throat as she continued with a serious tone. "So what's up with Marceline?" I was a bit hesitant at first, but explained the situation. As I finished she replied with, "wow, you guys kissed? Are you serious? You pushed her back?! Why, Bon? I thought you really liked her!"

This was a bit too much for me to answer all at once. "U-uh...I really don't know. I guess my studies have to come first and all." She gasped before what she said next. "Bon...you know I love you and care for you and all, but there are other things in this world that are more important than studying 24/7."

She didn't even give me a chance to reply to that. "You need someone to make you happy. Especially you, you're such a closed off and isolated person. Did I mention how boring you can sometimes be? Hehe. Having someone like Marceline, even though you have never introduced me to her as a friend, could really help you. I think that she really likes you, I mean if she has the guts to kiss you like that, even after you rejected the first kiss. She's a keeper." She laughed in the end, Katie really helped me out.

"You're right, Kate, I should give it a shot. Thanks, well, want to come with me to see Marcy perform tonight?" Giggling, she replied, "of course! I will get you two together!" I blushed at the thought, and said good-bye. I showered, got dressed, and fixed my hair.

"BONNIE!" I flinched as I saw Katie come running into my room and tackle me. "What's wrong, Kate?!" She got up, and then helped me off the ground, laughing. "Oh nothin', I just wanted to surprise you is all." I laughed along with her, even though my back hurt from falling so suddenly.

"Wow, overreact much?" We laughed and joked with each other for a while until she remembered something. "Oh! We better hurry, Jake is downstairs waiting for us! I hope you don't mind. I invited Finn and Flare, oh! And Lace too. I'm sorry..."

I smiled as I eased her worries, "it's fine, Kate, I don't mind. Let's go." We hurried downstairs, and got into the car. Everyone greeted me with big smiles, and we were off. With little conversation throughout the ride, we made it to the beloved restaurant soon enough.


	11. Chapter 11:She Should Know

**Disclaimer:I do not own AT or the song. It is called "You" by Em Harris. Pm me for the link, it is literally amazing though. Go look it up. **

** A/N:OMG! Guys! I' reached 1K views! Thank you so much, I almost cried when I saw it. Everyday you guys change my life. I've actually even talked to one of my favorite authors, and they gave me very substantial advice. Just, thanks, okay? You vamps mean the world to me. I can see the few of you who are actually loyal and always waiting for a new chapter. I will try to post daily until school starts. That's when things might change, but I will try really hard! I posted a picture saying thank you on instagram, so if you want to see that PM as well. Those of you who actually review, thanks btw. I really need an outro...someone make one up for me? Anyways I guess I'll have to stick with the old one... see ya vamps! **

* * *

I saw Simon as I walked in. I told my friends to get seated as I walked over to him. I waved to him, and he noticed me. "Why hello there, Bonnibel. What are you doing here?" I took a seat next to him.

"I came to see Marceline," I said it with a smile. He then frowned, "I'm afraid she's not here today, I'm sorry. She's been neglecting her job, as well as her studies as of late. I came here to see if I could find her as well."

I looked down, I thought I could fix things with her..."oh, I-I see. It was nice talking to you, Mr. Petrikov..." He saw my face and smiled. "Please call me Simon, and I'm sure whatever happened can soon be resolved. Do not worry yourself, dear." I perked up a bit, said my goodbyes, and joined my friends at their table.

"Hey, you okay?" Katie knew I wasn't, as soon as I was about to tell her, I was interrupted by an angelic voice.

-Cause when we lay close, nothing can bother, no outsiders can come in.-

It was Marceline! Her smooth voice was enough to put a smile on my face. Again, she was in the tux that she had on, the day I fell for her.

-You, you, you, that's all I can manage to say.-

This girl knew the way to my heart, she knew the path very well.

-It's you, you, you, thoughts in my head won't go away. Because in my life, 'cause in my life-

Her loving glance made me melt. I wanted to tell her I loved her.

-love hasn't been known to happen. Now in my life, now in my life, I'm seeing stars more often.-

I wanted the whole world to know I loved her. It was taking so much out of me not to go up running on stage and hug her.

-'Cause of you, you, you, that's all I can manage to say. It's all you, you, you, it's all I can manage to say...-

To just kiss her again, it's all I want.

And with that, it ended. She stood up from the piano and bowed. Everyone clapped, she deserved it. She finally came down from the stage so I thought it as good a chance as any to tell her. I ran up to her and hugged her.

* * *

What was going on? She came? I knew I saw a girl with pink hair in the crowd but...but this was completely unexpected. "B-Bonnibel? What are you doing here?" She cupped my face, and pulled me in for a kiss. She did it in front of everyone, she didn't care. This girl really was unpredictable.

I kissed back gingerly. Her arms wrapped tightly around my neck, as mine around her waist. Was this a dream? Is Bonnie really kissing me now? I heard the applause from the audience. I had forgotten about everyone, I felt embarrassed; I pulled away.

Our faces were just pink messes, I couldn't help it. I laughed and smiled my toothy smile. Bonnie laughed along too. "Please call me Bonnie, Marcy." I hugged her and held her close. "I love you," I whispered into her ear, feeling all the blood rushing to my face. To my surprise, she didn't push me back, run away, or ignore what I said. She responded with, "I love you, too."

I could feel my heart just want to explode. She loved me...she loved me! I picked her up immediately in my arms, beaming. "She said she loved me!" I yelled to the crowd, and they went wild. Everyone started cheering, Bonnie turned her beautiful shade of red, and with me in my tux, and her in her long pink dress, it could've appeared to anyone that I had asked her to marry me.

What was I to do? She had definitely stolen my heart, as I have hers. Should I ask her to go out? Whatever, those are thoughts for another time. I was definitely going on that trip now, there was no doubt about it.

Simon came, too. I didn't notice him until he came to Bonnie and said, "I guess I was wrong, maybe she came hoping to see you. Goodnight Ms. Bade, I shall see you at school." She agreed and smiled, then he pointed at me with a stern look. "And you, I better see you at school, too. If you need help, ask Bonnie to help you, I'm sure she wouldn't mind." I put her down, and she nodded. "You know you can come to me for anything, Marcy." She held my hand and squeezed it tight.

After a few minutes, Simon left, and my shift was over. I was about to leave when Bonnie came rushing over. "Hey, can I go to your place tomorrow?" I simply nodded and replied, "sure, you know you can come over whenever you want." I planted a kiss on her cheek, and left.

I went home that night with the biggest smile a person could possibly have. When I finally got to my apartment door, something felt strange...it felt different. Someone tapped me on the shoulder, and I turned around as fast as I could. I was surprised to see Keila, "Keila? What are you doing here so late?" She laughed at my face, and answered my question.

"I just moved here, Marcy! I wanted to surprise you, and I think I did. Haha you should've seen your face. Well, I better go, I'm soo tired from work today. Night Marcy."

"Wow, this is great, Kei. Whatever, I'm tired too, night." I walked in and fell on my bed. I must have been exhausted because as soon as I made contact with my plush blankets, I knocked out.


	12. Chapter 12:It's True Love

**Disclaimer:I do not own AT. **

**A/N:Hey guys! I'm sorry this is so late, I've been trying real hard to keep up with the daily updates, I really am. It's just I took a load off today and decided to have some me time. Technically I'm still doing daily updates so please don't get mad. XD Haha anyways, hope you enjoy this one. I'm sorry it's not that great, I just wrote it right now, and I'm only super tired so...yeah. Sorry XD**

* * *

"Ugh, who is it?" I was woken up the next morning by unexpected knocking. I got up and opened the door. My eyes widened when I saw Bonnie. "B-Bonnie?! What are you doing here? You can't see me like this!" Before she had time to respond, I slammed the door. I yelled, "sorry!" And changed clothes.

I brushed my teeth, fixed my hair, and looked in the mirror to make sure I didn't look insane. I did fix myself up in only a little less than 10 minutes. I walked back to the door to find Bonnie nowhere in sight. "Huh?" I scratched my head and looked around. "Where did she go? I didn't just spruce up for no reason..." I pouted until I heard someone open the door across from me.

"Bonnie? What were you doing in Keila's-?" I was quickly interrupted by a kiss. It was moments like these that just made me think. Like have you ever just looked at someone and thought, "I really love you." They're just talking or humming or watching a movie or reading a book or laughing or something, and there's something about them in that moment that makes you think, "I just really love you."

Well, this was one of those moments. I pulled away and hugged her tightly. She would never know just how much I love her. It's not only to the moon and back, it's further than that. No one will ever love her as much as I do, no one. I whispered in her, "I love you, Bonnie, I love you more than you will ever know..."

* * *

That was the first time, the first time Marceline had ever said something with so much love. I could just sense it in her voice, there was no doubt about it, this girl in my arms truly loved me. I hugged her tighter, "I can't even tell you how much it means to me to hear you say that."

Somehow, we both started tearing up in the hallway, in each other's arms. Maybe true love was real, maybe I was too blind to see it. I was an idiot to push her away, for once in my life, I was wrong about something.

"Marcy?" I said through tears and sniffles. "Hm?" She had calmed down; wiped away my tears and planted a kiss on my cheek. "Marcy...I'm sorry I pushed you away before. If only I had known how much you loved me..." She didn't seem sad, so why did she frown?

"Are you alright? Marceline?" She looked at me as if I had just snapped her out of a trance. "I'm sorry princess..." She held my hands and pulled me into her apartment. The way she said princess...I wasn't offended by it. Nope, not at all, I believed it was like her calling me the princess of her heart. It made sense to me, as she was the queen of mine.

I looked at her confused and admittedly, a little bit scared. "Why?" I said hesitantly. "I-I should have told you sooner. Things might have happened quicker, things wouldn't have had to take this long. I'm sorry for being stubborn and not giving you a chance at first..I'm sorry for...I'm just so sorry."

My face was just of sudden surprise and shock. Did she really mean all this? Of course, she loves you why would she lie. My expression then turned to one of understanding and compassion. I kissed her on the cheek and told her, "it's okay Marceline, all of that was partly my fault too, don't worry about it now, that's all in the past. All we need to know is I love you, and you love me."

I smiled as she kissed my lips, I could truly feel her love with every kiss that we shared. I loved this special girl with all my heart. I would do anything for her, really. She was quite unique as in the sense I've never felt this way about anyone before.

* * *

It seemed as if she just got here before she had to leave. After that, we spent most of our free afternoons together and had little dates every now and then. Bonnie was the love of my life, and to think that we started off hating each other.

I can't belive how much of an impact she's had on me. Ever since we started officially going out, she's been helping me with my studies as well as other skills. My grades have improved tremendously all thanks to her. In exchange for tutoring me, I've been teaching Bonnie how to play some instruments.

I can't say it's been going as well as the tutoring, but it's a working progress. Hehe, anyways, time just seems to fly when I'm with her. She makes me forget everything I try so hard not to remember. With just one kiss, she takes my breath away. With just one measly kiss, she can make my knees weak. With just a little kiss, she can take me on a journey.

That's how you know when it's true love. Even when you're just talking, and slip in an 'I love you' into the conversation, and it's perfectly normal. There are so many ways to describe it, but I can't even begin to comprehend it.

I can't begin to comprehend how much I love Bonnibel Bade, and how I want her to one day be my bride. I want to marry that girl. Maybe it's true love, or maybe it's just me.


	13. Chapter 13:The Trip

**Disclaimer:I do not own AT**

**A/N:Sorry for the late-ish updates guys. I only can say that I've been really lazy and addicted to Dragon Quest 9. I've had the game ever since it came out yet I never finished it. Now I only have like 5 days until school starts, and I would really love to at least get through half of it by then. Which I think I've already done. Anyways, sorry again, but this chapter is to be much better than the last. There are slight hits of fluff in it. **

* * *

The day had finally come, my first trip with Marceline. I couldn't be any more excited! I've been awake for hours because I couldn't sleep. I texted Marcy early just in case she hasn't gotten ready yet. I paced around my room and looked at my clock on the bedroom wall. 6:45, she said she would be here by 6:30... Is she not going to show up?

Just then, I heard the doorbell ring. I yelled "I got it!" to my parents so they wouldn't be bothered. I also didn't want the whole awkward situation to occur between them and my girlfriend. I opened the door, and said, "well look who it is, none other than my beautiful girl." She looked so attractive in her dark skinny jeans, grey tank top, and leather jacket. Not even with the slightest effort, and she has the ability to draw all eyes to her, especially mine.

I went to give her a kiss but was suddenly stopped. Surprised and a bit offended, I asked, "What's wrong?" She gave me a mischevious smirk, and said "oh nothing, I just want to save it for later." She came inside my house as if it were her own. Well, of course, it's hers too; I have no problem with that.

"So, Bonnie, where are we even going?" I looked at her and laughed, "you agreed to come with me without even wondering where we were going?" She kissed me, and said "it doesn't really matter, as long as I'm with you." I blushed, but held her hand tightly.

We went up to my room and sat on the couch, deciding to watch a movie. Now that I mention it, we haven't seen a movie together since the first day we kissed. I had to take advantage of the previous offer she had proposed unto me. "Hey, Marcy?" She looked away from the movie to turn her eyes toward me.

Those eyes...I don't think I'll ever be able to get over how they make me feel. Without even knowing I was speaking aloud, "Your eyes are very beautiful...they're like doors to another world." Her expression changed, and before I snapped out of it and realized what I just said, she grabbed my face and kissed me.

You know what else takes me to another world? Her kiss. It lights my love for her on fire. I gingerly kissed back, smiling every chance I got. I pulled back, remembering what I was going to say before. "Oh, wait. Remember when I was at your house watching a movie? The first time we kissed?" She nodded along as I spoke. "Remember when you asked if I would rather sit on you than your rock hard couch? Well yea, I'd like to redeem my offer now, please." I smiled, and she smiled, we were both smiling.

"Why, of course, my dear princess. Go ahead, you may have the pleasure of sitting on my lap." I laughed as I did, "why thank you, my queen." I have to admit, Marcy's lap was way more comfortable than I would have thought. Oh, and waaay more comfortable than her couch, that's for sure.

* * *

You did good, Marcy, you did good. I never thought that this 'princess' would ever want to sit on my lap, but I guess we were both pretty comfortable like this anyways. I smiled as her head nuzzled into my neck, leaving quick kisses.

There was no reason I couldn't love her, and no reason she couldn't love me...no reason at all. Until we were surprised. Almost as surprised when you find out Santa isn't real, or when the Easter Bunny is just some guy in a suit. All the childhood lies your parents tell you, just like the one they say, 'I'll always love you.'

See...I didn't know that Bonnie's parents were homophobic. She didn't tell me this 'till a while after. Would have been some really great info to have, thanks for telling me Bon.

Her dad opened the door, and Bonnie immediately stood up, as if on cue. "Hello father," she said in a very endearing tone. I stood up and shook the man's hand. "Uh, hello Mr. Bade, I'm Marceline, Bonnibel's g-" She interjected, "friend!" with a huge smile on her face, trying to hide something.

Her father looked at us with a suspicious and suspecting look but continued to talk. "Oookay..." he eyed Bonnibel as he said this. Pointing his direction to me, he said, "nice to meet you, Marceline." Then his attention went back to Bonnie, saying "what I came up here to tell you was that your friends are waiting for you outside. So take your bags and head down as soon as possible. You don't want to keep them waiting, Bubblegum." She nodded, "y-yes father, you're right. I'll be down right away." He left the room, and we felt the pressure be lifted off of our shoulders.

I snickered, "what?" she said in an offended tone. "Bubblegum?" I started to crack up, it was too much to contain. She turned red and yelled at me. "Sh-shut up! It's a nickname! Now stop fooling around, and help me bring the bags to the car!" I stopped laughing and did what she said.

As we walked out of the house, I grabbed her wrist as she turned around to face me. "Bon...why did you tell him we were friends?" She looked into my eyes then quickly turned away.

"It's one of the reasons I was unsure if I could be with you. Let's leave the subject for now, okay? I don't want to be thinking about it on our trip. I just want to have fun with you. I promise when we get back, I'll shed some light on the situation." She smiled, and I nodded in agreement. We put our bags in the trunk and got into Jake's car.


	14. Chapter 14:What A Ride

**Disclaimer:I do not own AT**

**A/N:I think I just may keep updating this late. I'm fine with it, I just hope you guys are. I just have no time anymore throughout the day. So yeah...thanks for everything vamps! The fanfic has almost 2K views! So excited! Follow on tumblr so you can be alerted when I upload a new chapter. It's in my bio, anyways see ya vamps! I really need a new outro...**

* * *

As soon as we got inside the car, we were greeted by Finn, Flare, Katie, and Jake. They didn't find out we were dating until not too long ago so of course, the ride was full of teasing and the like.

"Awww, look at the two lovebirds, I have to admit, you guys are just the cutest couple ever!" Katie literally fangirled about us in the car, right in front of us! She wasn't the only one though, so were Finn and Flare. I blushed so hard with Bonnie doing the same. We were holding hands when we came in, but easily parted as soon as the teasing began.

"Hey, where's Lace?" I asked so they would stop talking about us and fangirling. Everyone forgot about the last topic and Katie answered. "She has a new boyfriend she's into now. She decided she would hang out with him today." Bonnie picked her head up, and asked, very surprised, "another one? But it's only been a week since she last had one!"

Katie laughed and said, "yea girl, you know how she is. And you know how the boys are." Bonnie muttered under her breath low enough for Katie not to hear, but enough for me to hear. "How does she get boyfriends so fast...I can barely even get one boy to notice me. She has all the boys over her, all I have is Marcy.." I looked at her quite offended, and replied with, "oh okay then, am I not good enough for you?"

She looked at me, thinking I hadn't heard what she said. I decided to look out the window and ignore her. "Marcy...I'm sorry," she pleaded with me, but I just didn't want to hear it. We haven't even gotten to the place, and I already regretted coming.

She left me alone, and a little while later asked Katie, "hey, where are we going, Kate?" I turned to her, "you agreed to come even though you had no idea where we were going?" She looked at me and smiled, "it doesn't matter as long as I'm with you." I blushed, she used my pickup line.

"Y-yea well whatever, you'd obviously much rather have the boys all over you." I looked at the window again but not for long as she grabbed my face and kissed me. This was becoming one of Bonnie's habits, but I didn't mind it. I kissed back, but I pulled away quickly. I didn't like everyone staring at us.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I saw the whole lot staring at us. I felt my cheeks start burning, they were staring at us kiss! Marceline was about to say something, but I cut her off. "What are you looking at?!"

They all started laughing and teasing us again. Marceline whispered in my ear, "you took the words right out of my mouth, princess," then she placed a kiss on my cheek.

For the rest of the 2-hour long ride, I laid on Marcy's shoulder and fell asleep halfway. We held hands even when I drifted off to sleep, I'm sure she did too because someone was snoring.

When I woke up, somehow Marcy had fallen asleep on my lap. She looked adorable as she slept. The look on her face was so innocent, a look I had never seen before. Mostly because she was always so flirty around me.

She really was a smooth talker. She knew exactly what to do and say to get me to blush. She knew what to say to get me to do what she wanted. She wanted me to give in to her, I had always known.

She liked me from the day she took me home on her bike. Thinking back to that day, I think I did too. The first time she called me Bonnie happened that day. That day was the start of everything. It was the start of our love story.

Just then she stirred, waking up. I didn't notice so I said something I didn't mean for her to hear. "I really love you Marceline, I've loved you from the very first time I heard you say my name." She sat up and rather quickly placed a kiss on my lips.

She whispered, "I love you too, Bon. Forever and always, I promise you that." I felt my cheeks tinge a bit as she said that. I was about to respond when Katie yelled, "WE'RE HERE!" I looked out the window and was so surprised. We got out of the car, and I asked, "uhh, where is here?"


	15. Chapter 15:So I Guess We're Camping

**Disclaimer:I do not own AT**

**A/N:Well, I'm super tired right now. I'm at a party I didn't really wanna come to...at least the food was good. Anyways, so I was bored and decided it was my time to write. So I did, hope you like it.**

* * *

"Woah, I just know I didn't sign up for this." Bonnie looked at me and smiled, "what happened to, 'it doesn't matter as long as I'm with you' ?" I was done in by own smooth talk...crap. I don't like the outdoors; I'm more of an inside person.

"Ugh, Bonnie...I didn't know we were going camping.." I pouted, and she held my hand. "C'mon it's only for like a day and a half, you hold out until then, can't you? Plus it'll be romantic, and I'll let you sleep in my tent." She smirked as she said that last part and winked. Then she kissed my cheek lightly and left, going to help Katie and Jake with taking out our bags out of the car.

I'm not one to help people, girlfriend or not, so I decided to go see what Flare and Finn were doing. I spotted them pretty easily and tapped on Finn's shoulder. "Hey," I said as he turned around. He had a big smile on his face as he replied, "hi! Wanna go adventuring with us?"

I was quite surprised by the sudden offer, but it wasn't like I had anything else to do. I wasn't going to stay here and be bored. "Sure, where we goin'?" He looked around for a bit then responded.

"Ummm..." He pointed to a hill near the clearing we were staying in. "What about there?" I nodded at the same time as Flare did. As we were about to leave, I saw Bonnie look at me.

* * *

As I went to go help Katie and Jake, Marcy went to talk to Finn and Flare. I was a little disappointed she didn't help me unload any bags, but that was to be expected from Marceline.

I turned around for a second, and it seemed that she was leaving. My heart sank...I was hoping to spend time with her. Not her going off with Finn and Flare and definitely not without me. I guess Katie saw me looking intently in Marceline's direction because she said, "it's okay, Bon. Hehe, you can go, me and Jake have this under control." Jake turned to look at her with a startled reaction. "B-but-!" That was all he got out before Katie gave him the look. "F-fine...you can go Bonnie."

I put on a huge smile as I ran to Marcy, but before I left, I came back and hugged them both saying, "thanks guys." They smiled as they watched me run to Marceline. They spoke low, but I wasn't that far away. I heard Katie say, "she's a sweet kid, isn't she Jake? She seems so happy... I just hope this doesn't kill her in the end." I slowly saw Jake nod in agreement.

I hugged Marceline from behind and happily asked, "where are we going?" They all turned to look at me, "you're not going to stay?" I looked at Marcy and said, "nope, Katie and Jake said they got everything."

I kissed my girlfriend and held her hand as we walked along the path to the hill. There was a fork in the road, and Finn stopped; so did we. "We should go different ways, ya know, to see who can get there the fastest." He smiled as he looked at me and Marcy and continued, "although, I have a feeling we'll be getting there first." I blushed a deep red and turned away, hoping Marcy wouldn't notice.

* * *

I looked at Bonnie to see her blushing. Why was she blushing? What did Finn mean by that? I'm so confused.../(o.O)\ I nodded and we headed down the right path. "You look adorable when you blush." She looked at me, and I saw a faint crimson cover her face. "Marceline, I really wonder why I choose to spend so much time with you.." I looked at her and replied, "is that so? And why is that?"

She stopped walking and turned towards me. "Because you're always making me blush. You love to tease me." I stared at her, confused on whether she was mad or not until she cupped my face, and leaned in for a kiss. I met her halfway, and she lightly kissed back.

"I don't mind it to be honest, I actually wish we would spend more time together." We continued our little walk with flirting and kissing and just having a great time. We made it to the hill to see no one there.

"Well, well, well, look who got here first. Text Finn and tell him that we're going back in a bit so he doesn't even bother coming." She followed my request and did just that. We laid on the hill just talking. About our lives, about what we would do after high school, about us, but we didn't talk about love. No, that stayed out of the conversation.

Just when we were about to head back, Katie called Bonnie. After putting her phone away, Bonnie explained, "she said that they're all going to bed and the closest tent to fire is ours." I smiled when she said ours, we really are going to sleep in the same tent. I picked up Bonnie and took her back to the clearing. She blushed the whole way, obviously, this is Bonnie we're talking about.

We got to the clearing not too long later. Everything was quiet, and we tried our best not to disturb anyone with our arrival. We got into our tent, and we sat down. "I'm tired, can we not do anything tonight?" I smirked as I told Bonnie. She looked at me and turned as red as a tomato.

"Marceline! We were going to do nothing of the sort!" I came closer to her and asked, "so why are you blushing? You want to, don't you?" Her only response at first was her face turning a bit darker. "Sh-shut up...don't try anything funny tonight." I laughed and said, "I should be telling you the same thing, I mean you are the one who wanted to do something."

She scoffed, but I could hear a soft giggle somewhere in there. "Whatever, goodnight Marceline." She laid down and pulled up her covers; I went close to her and hugged her. "I think I'll sleep like this, you good? Yea, you are. Goodnight, princess." And with that we drifted off to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16:What's Wrong?

**Disclaimer:I do not own AT **

**A/N:I'm sorry for not yesterday! To make it up to you, I will write two chapters today! I start school on Wednesday, but it's only half days. Probably on Sunday, I'll stop the daily updates. From then on, it will most likely be every Saturday, 2/3 chapters. Depends how I'm feeling it. Anyways, this chapter is kinda wierd. I don't know, it's a bit unexpected? Henceforth the title, so yea. Still hope you like it though! See ya! Someone PLEASE make me a cooler outro!**

* * *

The next morning I awoke to find Marceline not in the tent. I sighed as I had hoped to find myself waking up with her arms still around me. Sure, it was cold in our tent, but with her so close, I have never felt so warm.  
I got up and got dressed, then fixed my hair. "Today's going to be a long day, princess. You shouldn't spend so much time on your hair." I turned around to see Marceline. "Idiot! Don't scare me like that!" I hugged her and kissed her cheek. "Wow, someone's feeling a bit bipolar today, aren't we?" She laughed, and I scoffed, with a hint of a small giggle.  
She was about to kiss my lips when I put my hand on her mouth. "No, I haven't even brushed my teeth yet!" I grabbed some stuff and ran out of the tent to find a stream I could wash up in. A few minutes after searching, I found one. First, I washed my face, then brushed my teeth as well as one could in a forest. I used a little bit of mouthwash, (okay, I lied, I used a lot...) then left. I went back to my tent to put everything I had taken back.

* * *

"So, we gonna do something or not, princess?" I found Bonnie in our tent not more than 10 minutes after she had bolted out and avoided my kiss. She quickly turned around and sighed. "You really have to stop doing that, Marcy." She came over and put her arms around my neck, smiling, slightly coming closer every moment that passed. My hands rested on her waist, we were so close, about to kiss.  
Before Jake came in..."Hey guys! Breakfast is ready! We have bacon, eggs, toast, a-and...oh glob..I-I'm sorry. I just ruined a moment didn't I? I-I'm just gonna go now..." He walked out as we both sighed. "Oh, wait, have fun you two!" That was the last straw, we both started turning red and immediately pulled away.  
"U-um..so breakfast?" I didn't look at her at all, I looked at the floor. "Y-yea, sure." We continued to walk out and met up with the rest of our friends. "There's my favorite couple!" Katie came running to hug us, and we both covered our faces.  
"K-Kate...no," Bonnie's face was an unbelievable deep red. Katie completely ignored her last comment and continued as if she wasn't embarrassing us already. "I'm sorry Jake ruined your moment, he apologizes, it was an accident...but you're welcome to kiss in front of us too ya know."  
She smirked and Bonnie's face was just priceless. It wasn't even a deep red anymore, she was as pale as paper. I have never seen her look like this, with a face of shock, saying something like, you didn't just say that.  
"Okay, that's it, I'm going back in my tent, and I am NOT coming out until we leave!" Everyone looked at her, surprised. Bonnie wasn't the type to get so annoyed so easily. "I-I'm sorry, Bonnie," Katie whispered. Bonnibel turned around and ignored her. She huffed and stomped her way to the tent.  
Everyone was just left in shock...did that just happen? "I-I'm so sorry guys, I'll try to calm her down. I don't know what's gotten into her as of late." Katie nodded and went to sit back down next to Jake. She frowned and put her head on his shoulder. This completely broke my heart...Katie was always so full of life, so enthusiastic, I've never seen her like this.  
I went over to her and said softly, "it's okay Kate, (first time I ever called her that, Bonnie was the only one who did.) everyone has their days, she'll be fine. I bet that in a minute, Bonnie will be back here with us, and you guys can see us kiss. Alright? You good?" I smiled a toothy smile and kissed her cheek. She smiled and blushed a little. "Thanks Marcy." I nodded and replied, "anytime."  
She nuzzled her head into Jake's neck and whispered into his ear, "I think I understand why Bonnie loves her so much. She has quite a way with words; she can easily swoon any girl she pleases. You can learn a thing or two from her." She giggled, which made me smile to see she was happy again. Although Jake put on an offended look, he started to laugh with her anyways.  
I walked over to the tent, and just when I was about to call Bonnie, I heard crying. "Bonnie? You okay? Can I come in?" She sniffled then quietly said, "y-yea, sure." I went inside to see her tear-stained face. It killed me to see her like this. I'm sure after just seeing that, a part of me died inside. The part that never wanted to see this happen.  
"Bonnie...why are crying Bon? Why did you get so mad like that?" I came closer and sat down next to her. "I-I don't know, Marcy. I j-just have so much on my mind, a-and..." She started crying again, I tried to console her but it was no use. "Bon...please tell me what's wrong, why are you so emotional?" I put my arm around her as she laid her head on my shoulder; I kissed her forehead and wiped away her tears. What's going on Bonnie?


	17. Chapter 17:The Fluff Is Real

**Disclaimer:I do not own AT**

**A/N:So this chapter is a bit fluffy, but not much. But yeah, this is the second one for today since I didn't post yesterday, sorry again! See ya vamps!**

* * *

I was happy in Marceline's arms. There was this feeling of safety, of protection, of warmth. I love Marceline, I truly do, but sometimes she just didn't know how to handle certain situations. "You sure you want to know?" She nodded and stared intently on the girl resting on her shoulder, me.  
"Okay..." I took a deep breath before the whole explanation. "I don't mind being teased, not even to an extent. As long as it's about you, it doesn't matter. But lately, I've been feeling like what we do now, won't last forever. I have this feeling that I won't be able to lay my lips on yours. I don't know why, I just can't shake this feeling Marcy...so now whenever someone teases me about us, I just can't...I can't handle it..." Tears started flowing, I couldn't control them; I got Marcy's shirt all wet.  
"I-I'm sorry, I'll buy you a new shirt next time we go to the mall. I didn't mean to wet it, i-it j-just happened. I'm s-," I was interrupted by a kiss. This is exactly what I needed. Something to bring me back into reality, something to show me this could last forever.  
She pulled away although I wish she hadn't. I wanted to keep our lips together, I never wanted them to part. "Bonnie, you know, sometimes you just need to shut up." She laughed and smiled at my confused face. "W-what's so funny?" She wiped my tears away and picked me up. She sat me down on the floor then took a seat right next to me. "It's because your the dumbest smart person I know." I looked at her, still confused.  
"I'll never stop loving you, Bonnie. You're my world, my everything, I've never felt this way about someone who's felt the same about me. I'm hopelessly in love with you, Bonnibel. If I were to ever lose you , I'd surely lose myself, everything I have found dear, I've not found by myself."  
I was so surprised, I never expected to hear Marceline say these words. "Marceline..." My love for her was more than she could imagine. There was no reason we could ever break up. "If I'm to be a fool in love, I'm glad I'm a fool for you."  
She smiled her beautiful smile and kissed me. We pulled away at the same time and instantaneously said, "I love you."  
We both blushed just a little bit, before Marceline decided to be bold. "Bonnie, will you marry me?" I turned a deep red and felt my cheeks be singed. "Wh-what?" She stood up; I did the same, and she got down on one knee. "Will you, my princess, marry me? For to die by your side, is such a heavenly way to die."  
I looked at her with my cheeks tingling from how much I was blushing. "M-Marceline...I don't know what to say." She looked at me eagerly and said, "just say yes." I looked at her and came down to her level, my cheeks had given me a break.  
"Well, my queen, under certain circumstances, I would agree to your proposal, but there is a fatal flaw in your plan to court me." She looked at me with a confused face; it was utterly adorable. "What's wrong?" I pointed to her empty hand, "I see no ring. Now how am I supposed to agree to a marriage with no ring? Why, I see that there is no possible way I can say yes until I see one." She blushed as I smirked. "O-oh..right, forgot about that...but when I do get one, will you say yes?"  
I turned around as I was about to leave the tent, "hmm, I'll think about it." I winked and walked out.

* * *

"Glob, did I pick a high maintenance girl to fall in love with." I smiled and followed Bonnie out of the tent into camp. When I caught up, she held my hand and kissed my cheek. "Bonnie!" Katie almost yelled as she ran up to her. "I'm sorry, Bon. I shouldn't have pushed you, it was all my fault. Thank glob Marceline was here or else you probably would never want to talk to me ever again. You do forgive me, right?"  
Bonnie put on a scowl at first but then turned it into a huge smile. "Of course I do, Kate, you're my best friend. And if it was anyone's fault it was mine, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. But yeah...thank the heavens Marceline was here." She smiled and looked at me, holding my hand tighter.  
We sat on one of the logs together. Bonnie was being awfully romantic since we left the tent. It was nothing like her, I would usually do that, and she would push me away. I hope she gets back to normal soon...this feels...wierd.  
We were facing each other, and since she didn't care if there were people around, I started giving her kisses. "Aww." Bonnie said as I kissed her cheek and her neck a bunch of times. Then we were just sitting there looking at each other, smiling. Until, Bonnie decided to be bold...  
She tried to do the same thing that I had just done to her! I freaked out, "noooo-don't do it back! Stopppp, that's so gaaaaaay! BONNIEEE!" Everyone started laughing at the way I was freaking out. Unfortuneatly, we didn't last long fighting. Well, I mean, we weren't fighting, she was trying to kiss me, and I was trying to push her away.  
I kept moving back along the log, to stay away from her, little did I know there wasn't much log to keep her away. I fell on my back, and she decided it would be perfect to 'fall' on top of me. She kept trying to kiss me, too!  
That was enough for the people who were watching us. They started fangirling, every last one of them. Even Jake! Really bro? Really? "Oh my gob, that's soo cuteeeeee!" Katie was going insane, she started screaming. Oh no, but that wasn't just it, then Flare started doing it too, then Finn, then Jake...  
I thought Jake was on my side, I thought he was a manly man. I guess he's just as girly as the rest of 'em. Oh, but of course Bonnie wouldn't stop attempting to kiss me, this whole trip had just turned insane.  
Well, since Bonnie was trying to kiss me, I decided to meet her halfway so she could go back to being her usual self. As she was coming in for a kiss, I pulled her close and placed my lips on hers. Her reaction was just priceless, again, twice in one day, nice.  
Her eyes opened wide as she saw what was happening, I only slightly opened my right eye to see what was going on, and boy, I don't regret it. Of course, I thought she was going to start blushing and pull back, but that's the other Bonnie. The one I want back... Anyways, this Bonnie went right ahead and closed her eyes. This Bonnie was nothing like the other one...NOTHING.  
She kissed back, and slowly pushed me down, this time the one blushing was me. I didn't expect this...and especially not from Bonnie. I pulled away, but it was no use, she wouldn't get off of me. Oh gob, now I'm blushing even harder, who knew this girl could change so much in less than a second.  
"B-Bonnie ..." Nothing, this one didn't stop. She just laughed as she sat on my stomach and said, "oh no Marcy, you're not getting out of this one." I'm not gonna lie, I was a bit scared when she came closer. Everyone held their breath, even the fangirls over there that were going insane just moments before. She started gently kissing me, and to be honest, it felt nice. I didn't mind it.  
Then she started kissing my lips, and it wasn't as soft as usual, but I didn't mind it either. But then Bonnie start kissing my neck...she tried to give me hickeys, and I was powerless to stop her, she had me pinned down...nice. Once she was finally done teasing me, she smiled, "now, my queen, how do you like being teased?" She giggled and helped me get up.  
I immediately covered my neck, and mumbled, "not very much..." She kissed my cheek and motioned to sit down next to her. I shook my head, but her eyes were pleading. How can I say no to those beautiful crystal green eyes? I sat down next to her, keeping my distance. I sighed in relief as I thought the old Bonnie was back. She kissed my cheek again and held my hand. "I love you Marceline." I turned red at those words, she was being so serious right now.  
A smile crept up my face, pulling at the corners of my mouth. She started smiling too. I pulled her close and kissed her. "I love you too, Bonnie...a lot." Our moment was interrupted by our forgotten fangirls. They came over and hugged us, saying stuff like we were just adorable, and oh my glob, you guys are my OTP for sure! So...yeah pretty wierd.  
After they left us alone, we all started packing up to leave. We got in the car, and it was a pretty smooth trip home. There wasn't much talking, but yeah, there was a bit of small talk. Although, me and Bonnie were cut out of it, 'cause we fell asleep on each other.  
We stayed like that the whole ride home, but we finally made it back. They stopped at my place first, and I got my bags, and I was about to go inside my house, when I remembered Bonnie. I turned around, the car was leaving, I ran to the catch up. I started yelling at Jake to stop it. Thank gob he saw me in the rear-view mirror.  
With his hearing, I would've ran all the way to Bonnie's house. He stopped, I tried hard to catch my breath. Then I laid my arm against the car, looking at Bonnie. "Hey girl," I nodded and she laughed. "Why did you run here Marcy?" I opened the car door, and cupped her face in my hands. "Because I forgot to give you something." I kissed her as she put her arms around my neck.  
You could just hear everyone in the car going "awwwwww." I pulled away not too long later, and said my goodbyes and thanks. Then I went back to my home (WALKING, of course) and straight into my bedroom. The trip was fun, it was interesting, I saw parts of Bonnie I had never seen before. Parts I wasn't meant to see, but I still loved her all the same.  
She never left my mind as I drifted to sleep that night. Thinking of my first true love.~


	18. Chapter 18:The Perfect Girl

**Disclaimer:I do not own AT**

**A/N:So this one doesn't have any physical interaction between Bon and Marce, but they do talk. Katie also makes an appearance. Oh, and I know I've been writing mostly from Marceline's P.O.V. so this chapter I wrote more in Bonnibel's P.O.V. I start school tomorrow so I might upload, but I might not. I started writing the next chapter to make it easier for myself so chance are I'll update. Anyways, see ya and you enjoy!**

* * *

It's been a week since the trip, since Marcy proposed to me. There's a part of me that wanted to say yes right away, but the part that agreed not to had its own reasons. I haven't told anyone about the proposal, but I feel like I should.  
I called up Katie, and she answered the moment I was about to hang up, which was nothing new. "Hey Bonnie!" She said it as enthusiastic as always. "Hey Kate! Listen...I want to talk to you about something that happened between me and Marceline...is that okay?" A couple seconds passed before she answered, "of course! Why don't I just come over now, and we can talk it out."  
I agreed to the plan, and started cleaning up my room. Katie sent me a text when she was downstairs, and I went to go open the door for her. She hugged me, and we went upstairs to my room. We started talking about everything else but what she came here for.  
Not even 10 minutes afterward, I got a call from Marcy. I looked at Katie, and with an eager tone she said, "pick it up! Oh! But put it on speaker, I wanna hear too!" I nodded and answered the phone, "Hey Bon," it said.  
"Oh, h-hey Marce. What's up?" Kate looked at me with a face like, you could do better than that. I rolled my eyes at her and listened to what Marceline was saying. "Oh, uhh, nothing much really, I was just wondering if you, uh, wanted to hang out today."  
Now I was the one making the face. "Hang out? Marceline, don't you consider us a couple? Couples don't 'hang out', couples go out, like on dates. Get it?" She was speechless at first, but mumbled, "yea, yea whatever, I get it." I smiled and laughed, "good, now try it over from the beginning."  
She sighed, but said it. "Fine. Bonnibel, do you want to go on a date today?" I giggled a bit, and continued. "Of course, where to, my queen?" She stuttered as she said, "uhh I d-don't really know. H-how about your place?" I cleared my throat to get a point across.  
"No? Ugh, I really can't with you sometimes...how about dinner? In a restaurant?" I grinned as I replied, "yea babe, sure. I wouldn't mind that." She said under her breath, "yea, you also don't mind spending all my money either." I cleared my throat yet again and said, "excuse me?"  
I guess she didn't think I had heard that. "O-oh uh nothing! I'll text you the address, and time, and whatever! S-see ya tonight!" Then she hung up. I sighed, "I still need to teach that girl a lesson or two on how to treat a lady." We both laughed after that.  
"Oh, but I think she knows well enough already, Bonnie. Back at camp, after you went insane, she comforted me." I was surprised, "really? What did she do?" Kate smirked, "oh she just said that everything would be alright, and then she kissed me. No big deal." I freaked out, "SHE DID WHAT?!"  
Kate started cracking up so hard, she fell off the couch and onto the carpet. I jumped on her and started yelling, "she kissed you?! Why are you laughing?! Kate! This isn't funny!" She put her hand over my mouth to stop me from saying anything else. "She kissed my cheek, stupid, but your face was just priceless. Boy, do you sure get jealous, if Marceline ever cheats on you, I'd be dead scared for her." I got off her and then helped her up, "sorry." I felt embarassed now as we sat on the couch.  
"Oh! Wait Bonnie! Didn't you want to actually tell me something about Marceline?" Oh! Right! That was the reason Kate came in the first place. "Oooh right, okay yea so after I went insane and Marcy comforted you, she went to our tent. Then she helped me calm down, she told me the sweetest things anyone has ever said to me, and then we just started being cute. She decided to go out on a limb, and she asked me to marry her." Kate's face was emotionless, she was nodding along until this point. Then she blurted out, "WHAT?! WHAT DID YOU SAY?"  
I blushed a little and said, "I kindof said no." She frowned, "Bonnie..." she whined. "Why? Why would you say no? And why is she still talking to you? If I was rejected, I wouldn't talk to the other person..." I lightly slapped her cheek to bring her back to reality. "Well, I didn't just straight up say no. I said when she gets me a ring, chances are I'll say yes."  
She said, "oooooooh, okay, makes sense, but why are you telling me this?" I smiled and looked down, "because she proposed to me, that must mean she really loves me, right?" Kate nodded her head fiercely, "of course! Why would you propose to someone you don't love?"  
I giggled, "You're right..." I just zoned out, I started daydreaming about Marcy. I had fallen hopelessly in love with the girl of my dreams.

* * *

"Damn...her standards are just way too high. At this rate, I'm going to be fresh out of cash by the end of the month. I guess I should ask Gran if I can perform more often, I really need more money." I shook my head, "whatever, I should make reservations at the fanciest restaurant in town. Not the one I work at...even though it would be cheaper." I looked through my drawers for my tux, took it out, and sprawled it across my bed.  
I started ironing it, and called the restaurant. I made the reservations and finished ironing my tux, "now what's left? Oh! I didn't text Bonnie!" I sent her the address and told her I'd be there by 7:00. I guess I could finally just sit down and relax. Who knew being in a relationship would be this much work? I didn't, if I knew I wouldn't have one.  
I smiled and chuckled to myself. "Well, even if I did know, I'd probably still be with Bonnie. She's worth the trouble."


	19. Chapter 19:The Date

**Disclaimer:I do not own AT**

**A/N:I have reached 3K views! Thank you to all who read my fanfic, and also many thanks to those who review! It makes me so happy to see them. I swear, I read each and every one and smile at my phone like an idiot. Haha, that's usually what couples do...so screw that. The couple stuff I mean, ugh I'm awkward. Which explains why it's so hard for me to make friends at my new school, but eh, it's whatever. I don't really want to, it's sooo much work. I don't talk very much so you can imagine, me with people bombarding me with questions. Um, I'm good thank you very much, now can you leave me alone? No, I'm not antisocial, just really really really really shy. Like hide in a corner till the people go away shy. Well, that was my first day of school? Eh, it could've been better, it was a rough day. Now I'm tired, I have no school tomorrow so expect an update tomorrow too. Well I told you a bit about me, and I don't feel like talking anymore so just hope you enjoy the story, vamps!**

* * *

I left the apartment at 6:15 on my motorcycle. I made sure not to get my suit dirty or wrinkled. I was very cautious as I made it to the doors of the restaurant. It was 6:55, and Bonnie still wasn't here. She's never late, (always extremely early) and she seemed really excited to come, so what's taking her so long?  
"Hello there, my queen." I turned around to suddenly find Bonnie tapping me on the shoulder. "Bonnie! Great, you're here, I thought for a second you were going to stand me up." She looked at me with a gorgeous smile, "don't be silly Marceline, I wouldn't miss this for the world." I sighed in relief and felt my cheeks tinge with color as she kissed them.  
"Bonnie, you look beautiful tonight." She raised an eyebrow and said, "just beautiful?" I said," o-oh I mean you look amazing, you're gorge-." She started laughing, "my, my, Marcy, aren't you as uptight as ever. Might I ask why you're so nervous? It's not like you're meeting my parents or anything."  
I laughed along with her, "to be honest, I really don't know. I guess just your presence is enough to make my knees weak." She looked at me with a smile and came closer. She walked up to me and put her arms around my neck, her lips just inches away from my own. "If that's what only my presence does, what does my kiss do?" She stared into my eyes seductively, oh great, that other part of Bonnie came back. The one who has the immoral power to make me blush.  
She looked at my lips and licked her own. "I have to tell you Marce, when we're this close, I don't care if we're in public, or if people are watching, I will kiss you." She then went ahead and placed her lips upon mine. I could just feel myself melt into her. Ugh, I really wished we could stay like that forever, but I can't afford to be late for our reservation. No really, I'll lose all my money and not be able to enter the restaurant if we don't go now. I pulled away reluctantly, and kissed her cheek in consolation.  
"We better go, Bon, ya know, before we lose the reservations?" She nodded and held my hand. We continued walking like this into the restaurant; I walked up to the counter and sorted everything out. I came back to Bonnie and smiled. A waiter came not too long after and said, "ready to go ladies? Follow me this way." We followed him while holding hands.  
I don't know why I'm so nervous, it's just a date. It's just like us watching a movie or something. We're just eating dinner, we've done that millions of times at my house. Same thing right? Wrong. Not even close, I didn't realize how uptight this place was, I was so scared I would do something wrong. Basically, this was a really fancy place...and I didn't fit in. I wasn't paying attention to Bonnie, I was just thinking.

Marceline had a dreamy gaze fixed towards me. It was so adorable, it made me melt. "Marceline, I don't think I can stand being so far away from you." She looked at me confused. We weren't that far, but it seemed like we were a million miles apart. I moved my chair closer to her so I could put my head on her shoulder.  
"Bonnie?" She didn't reject me, instead she put an arm around me and kissed my forehead. I felt a crimson blush cover my face, "I just really love you Marceline, to the point where being even a few feet away is too much for me to handle." I buried my face in her neck, burning.  
"I've never been in love before, but I think this is what love feels like. I just...I can't keep holding back, Marcy. I freaking love you." I clenched my eyes shut tight. "Bonnie, I never though I would hear you confess to me. That's something I never expected... Although, please tell me flirty Bonnie isn't going to come back. She scares me, she's just as smooth as me, and that, that on its own is scary." I looked up to her beautiful crimson eyes, so different, so unique, so rare. Just like her.  
I kissed her and pulled her close. She almost immediately pulled away, her face as red as the curtains in the restaurant. I looked at her with a sad face, and she pointed to someone across the room. Well, more like some people. Finn and Flare and Jake and Kate. They were all dressed up very well, the boys handsome, and the girls beautiful. I didn't really see the problem, they loved it when we kissed.  
Marceline whispered in my ear, "I didn't know they were going to be here, I'm sorry. Tonight was just supposed to be the two of us." She kissed my cheek and called the waiter. We ordered our food, shared some small talk, ate, and all without being noticed by our friends. I was a bit disappointed Marcy wouldn't kiss me, or even be the least bit flirty. I guess since I was basically all over her, she decided she didn't need to try to keep me around.  
It didn't bother me that much though, she was very romantic. With just a few words, I'd melt and look into her dreamy eyes. She didn't have to even try hard to make me swoon, I just wanted to leave somewhere with less people to be honest. I can assure Marcy she will never have to take me to a fancy restaurant like this ever again. I'd much rather enjoy watching a movie cuddling on the couch. Yes, cuddling is the best, even though Marceline's so cold.  
I just wanted to be with her somewhere secluded. Somewhere it really could be just the two of us. "Can we leave now?" I asked Marcy; she nodded calling the waiter and asking for the check.  
We were out of there soon enough, holding hands, just taking a walk. "You know, I love it when you wear your suit, Marce." I looked at the ground, unable to look into her eyes. "Thank you, Bonnie, you look especially pretty in dresses. I think skirts look really cute on you too, especially short ones." She smirked, and I blushed. "Shut up idiot."  
"Am I now? This idiot just spent all of her cash on you, willingly. I don't think I deserve these insults." She huffed and looked away, I immediately felt guilty and kissed her. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I really am grateful you spent your money on me. Next time, we can just stay home and cuddle on the couch, sound good?" Marceline laughed and kissed my cheek, "sounds free is what it sounds."  
I rolled my eyes but put on a small smile. "I didn't know you loved me that much Bonnie..." She turned to me with a huge grin. "It makes me so happy you feel the same as me." I was happy that she was happy, she was happy that I was happy, we were both happy. Everything was perfect. Marceline changed my life for the better, I can never understand myself months ago, hating her.  
"You're the most perfect person I've ever met." I smiled and we stopped walking to look at the beach. "I'm not perfect, I have so many flaws." I looked at her, "then you're perfectly imperfect." We sat down on the grass a couple feet away from the wall that separated the beach from the hill. "Thanks Bon, but I'm not perfect no matter what way you put it." I moved closer to her and rest my head down on her lap. "To me you are, you're perfect in every single way possible. You're the most perfect person for me, you're the prince that rescues the princess in fairy tales. You showed me how to love Marcy, you showed me what true love is."  
Marceline was speechless for a good moment. "...I guess I somehow saved you then. I will never stop loving you, please remember that Bonnie. Never, no matter what happens, even if I get hurt. My love for you will always be there." I sat up and kissed my girlfriend. There was no way we could be parted. No way possible. We both loved each other a tremendous amount.  
"I love you just so much Marcy." She smiled and kissed me, "I love you too, Bonnie, a whole lot."


	20. Chapter 20:A Deal

**Disclaimer:I do not own AT**

**A/N:Hey, this is um, kinda a really short paragraph. I think I'll take my leave here. No I'm not going to end the story, (it's just about to get to the good part) but I'm going on a trip this weekend, so yea. Also, school is really going to start next week. So I won't be able to keep up with these daily updates, sorry. I think Saturdays and Fridays I'll update. Maybe even two chapters a day, who knows, it depends if I'm feeling up for it and not extremely lazy as always. so yea, think I'm done here. See ya!**

* * *

Bonnie had decided to stay over. We slept together on my bed, with the plush covers over us. The AC was on, and she told me she was cold. So I decided to be the wonderful girlfriend I was and tried to turn it off, but when I tried to get up, she pulled me down and cooed, "Marceline...d-don't...don't leave, it's warmer with you here..." Just as I was about to continue to get up, her eyes fluttered open.

This time she pulled me down with strength I didn't know she had. "B-Bonnie?! How did you-," she dismissed my question with a wave of her hand. "Never mind that Marcy, I told you not to get up, didn't I?" She gave me a stern look.

"Well I just thought I should turn off the AC, ya know, because you said you were cold." She moved closer and kissed my cheek lovingly. "Oh Marceline, my dear Marceline, you're such a big dummy, you know that?" Before I could respond, she already answered the question I had in my head.

"I said I was cold so we could cuddle closer, you idiot. Hehe, you really can be so stupid sometimes." I was bewildered, did Bonnie really plan that? I facepalmed myself, idiot. Of course that's what she wanted, you really are stupid.

"Aw Marcy, don't feel bad now." She purred my name, "Marceline..." as she nuzzled into my side. I blushed, I'd hate to admit it, but I was starting to really like this side of Bonnie. I kissed the top of her head, and said "well, when you say it that way, 's hard to." I laughed, but was interrupted by her kiss.

She smiled into it, and I did the same. Her arms snaked around my neck as my hands were settled on each side of her face. She pulled away suddenly, turning a bright red. "What's wrong Bonnie?" She stuttered as she spoke, "I-I um...I jus...It's that, I ...ugh...never mind." I moved closer to her and looked into her beautiful green eyes. "I just..I realized we slept together..."

Just one look, and I started laughing. "You didn't say anything last night when you fell asleep on me." She punched my arm playfully, and kissed me. "Shut up idiot."

"Why am I always the idiot?" I pouted, looking down at the messy bed sheets. "Oh...I'm sorry Marceline, I'm an idiot, I shouldn't call you one as much as I do." She gave me an apologetic smile and held my hand. "Hmmmmm...okay, it's fine I guess. As long as you stop saying it so often."

"Then what would I call you?" She looked at me, with a horrified expression. "That was my only pet name!" I snickered and chuckled, "pet names aren't supposed to be insults, Bonnie!" She looked at me bewildered, "they're not? I thought it was cute..." I picked her head up, and smiled. "Well, it's not, Bon. I'll help you think of something else if you want, but maybe later. I have band practice soon, so I should start getting ready."

Bonnie pouted, "you always have to leave for band practice...Can't you skip it for one day? Please?" I shook my head, "no, sorry, we have a gig coming up, we have to practice for it." She frowned and got up. "I see...I guess I should just leave then, since you're not going to be here anyways..." She took her clothes to the bathroom and changed, she'd always been too shy to switch clothes right in front of me, but when I did it in front of her, it's not big deal. She'd stare at me though, which was a bit wierd to be honest, but when I tried to it was a problem. Yea, because that makes sense.

I changed clothes while she was in the bathroom, and after she came out, I went in and freshened up. I was finished soon enough, and went to meet Bonnie at the door. I grabbed my bag and keys first, then smiled at her as I locked the apartment. "Marceline...", she whined. "What is it, Bon? I already told you I can't miss-"

* * *

I grabbed her face and kissed her. I mean, if we weren't going to spend the rest of the afternoon together, I might as well kiss her right now. Although, not too long later, she pulled away. She stood a few feet farther back than before and smirked. "Hey, I'll make a deal with you. I'll stay if you tell me why you were so upset after I met your dad; why you told him we were just friends." I was shocked she even remembered that.

"I-I don't know...you may not like what you hear, a-and it really is a touchy subject..." Her beautiful crimson eyes pleaded with me, "c'mon Bonnibel, please, I deserve the right to know, I am your girlfriend after all."

My parents had become suspicious and asked around about us. They told me what they had found out the day I came back from the trip. I still haven't told Marceline, but I really don't want to. That would mean the end of our relationship...I don't want that, but you know, lately, I feel as if something's off. Maybe I didn't really have such true feelings for Marceline.

She was trying to be romantic, but I have the feeling she's hiding something. I don't know...maybe she's just not who she says she is. I don't think she loves me quite as much as she says she does. I should use this to my advantage, if she's been hiding something, and it's not something good, I have a reason other than the parent thing to break up with her. I mean, if it does come to that. Maybe I'm just being a jealous girlfriend.

I was just getting so annoyed she always made time for her band, and not for me. She would always be busy, and we would never spend much time together. Yesterday was the first day in a week that she had called me. It was the first time we had hung out since the trip, it felt like forever to me. I would try to flirt with her, but she wouldn't flirt back.

What's wrong with you, Marceline? "Okay I'll make the deal under one condition, you have to tell me what's going on and why you're acting so wierd all of a sudden. Basically, just answer my questions." She nodded, and we entered her apartment yet again.


	21. Chapter 21:This Is Terrible

**Disclaimer:I do not own AT**

**A/N:Woaaah there! Been a while, hasn't it my vamps? I'm soooooo sorry I've been away for so long! DX It's just school has been a heck of a lot, it's been so much work to be honest. Then I'm always tired ause I've been going to sleep later every night. My body's still getting used to it, but I've been away also cause I spend my very little free time playing videogames. Don't judge, I deserve the right to spend my life how I want. I don't always feel like writing either, so that too. But have you guys heard? Super smash bros. 4 for the nintendo 3ds is coming out on October 3rd! It's not that far away! I've been playing the demo tons, and I just finally beat kingdom hearts dream drop distance. That game was hard cause I never took time to level up Riku and Sora. But it was tons of fun, I love KH. Anyways, you're probably tired of reading my excuses, so on with the story!**

**Oh! Wait! I forgot to mention, since we may be going back to the present in the future, I've decided to use these three lines going down as a way to tell whether we are still where we are currently in the story, or back to the two main people fighting. Okay, I'm done now, alright? See ya!**

* * *

We walked into my apartment, the air felt thick, it was a bit hard to breathe. My body felt tense. I was scared of what Bonnie was about to tell me. What to do, what to do. Maybe I should tell her to forget it...but no, then she'd just have to tell me another time. No use postponing the inevitable right? Right? Oh gob, please say I'm right.

We went right to the living room and sat down on my couch, each on the other end. I was really afraid now. If I wanted to back out, this was my last chance...No! No. I have to find out why. I need to know the reason. Alright, calm down Marcy, everything's gonna be okay. I took a deep breath and calmed down. Yea, this was nice, k, I'm ready to know now.

I turned to Bonnie to look at her. With my one look, she got the message, it was time for her to start talking now. "Okay...so nothing actually happened the day I acted wierd around my dad with you. It's just...um...my parents ... My parents are..they're... They're homophobic, Marceline." She gave me the saddest look I have ever seen in my life. She looked like a little puppy who was just lost.

I was shocked at first, but it made sense. Why else wouldn't she want her parents to know? It's not that bad; you're still in the clear Marcy. "So...what? It's not like they know anything, you can continue to hide it. They don't need to know we're dating then." She shook her head and a tear fell from her beautiful face.

"Bonnie? What's wrong?" I came closer and wiped away her newly formed tears. I was about to hug her when she pushed me away. "N-no...no...I c-can't." I looked at her confused as she sniffled and stuttered. "You can't what, Bonnie?" She continued to cry but answered my question with shaky breaths in-between.

"I c-can't hide it anymore, b-because they a-already know." Before I could say anything else to her statement, she suddenly spoke through a river of tears. Okay no, no, you are not okay now Marcy. You are definitely screwed now. "My p-parents talked to me the day we came b-back from the trip...T-They said i-if they find out we are hanging o-out, or I-I talk to y-you, that they will never l-look at me the s-same again and that t-they will not consider m-me their daughter. They're going to h-hate me...T-they mean a lot to m-me Marcy. My parents said t-the next time I talk to you...I-I have to end things b-between us. That's why I didn't w-want to talk to you about it. T-that's why I wanted t-to spend more time with you...It's j-just...I c-can't...I..."

That was it, that was all she could handle, she broke into tears. It broke me. My heart...she said we couldn't be together anymore. I can't talk to her either after this? Why are her parents so cruel? Why can't she stand up to them? If they kick her out for not dating a nice, tall, blonde, and handsome man, she can come live with me! I was getting pretty annoyed, but Bonnie...she was just crying her eyes out. I don't think this is how I intended for this to go ...

"Bonnie, please, stop crying." She looked at me with teary eyes and sniffled, I could tell she was trying to. "I'm s-sorry..." She sniffled and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry, Marceline. I love you, but..." That's it, if she really loves me, why would she care what they say? I stood up and looked right at her. "But what?!" Her watery eyes stopped forming tears and dried. I'm pretty sure I scared her, but I didn't care, I was annoyed! "If you really loved me, you wouldn't care what they think of you! I know I might sound selfish right now, but I love you Bonnie! I love you! If they can't handle the fact that you're dating a girl, then how can you believe they love you as much as they say? I would never do anything like that to you..." I started to break now, my eyes couldn't hold back any longer. I started letting out tears and sniffled as I looked to the ground.

"I love you Bonnibel...I really do. You just don't know how I feel right now. You're saying we can't be together anymore...not only that, but I can't even talk to you?" My voice cracked, it was hoarse, and I started crying. "M-my heart...it's torn right now. I've never felt this way about someone before, about anyone...Now that I finally make a connection with someone, I can't be with them anymore? I can't even talk to them after it's over?"

Her tear stained face was in shock. She was bewildered and a little hurt. "How can you do this to me, Bonnie?" I looked into her eyes and started to ball my eyes out. My knees felt weak, and they gave way. I fell onto my plush carpet, crying. She looked at me and said, "I'm sorry, I just can't do anything, Marcy...I-I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do." Okay, there it is, last straw. I'm done.

"Do you not see what I'm going through right now?! I'm crying for you! And I haven't even lost you yet! Ugh! You're such an idiot! Can't you see what we have here is special?! You dammed idiot! You're leaving everything we have behind just because your parents say so?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" By this time, we had both gotten up. I was infuriated, I couldn't think straight. I was just saying what I was feeling.

"M-Marcy...I'm sorry." I looked at her with pain and anger in my eyes. "Sorry?! Sorry doesn't do jack if you don't mean it! You wouldn't be doing this if you meant anything you said! Psh! You probably never even loved me in the first place! You're a liar! A dirty, stupid, liar! Get out!" She looked at me with hurt, which I quickly dismissed. "B-but Marceline...I-I just-" Before she could finish I yelled, "GET OUT!"

She walked to the door and tried to reason with me, but I didn't let her. "M-Marceline, listen to me!" She shrieked, but I was too enraged right now to even hear her.

"I thought you were different!" Before she could finish saying, "Mar-," I slammed the door in her face. I stomped over to my room and locked the door. With my back to it, I slid down to the floor. I hugged my knees and started crying...what a way to start summer...


	22. Chapter 22:Curiosity Killed The Cat

**Disclaimer:I do not own AT**

**A/N:Hey guys! Isn't that disclaimer thing annoying? I think so, but I'm forced to put it there so I basically have no choice. That last chapter though, does it answer some of your questions that you've had since th beginning of this fanfic? Maybe? Maybe not? Oh well, talk to me guys! This chapter's a little hectic, I'll be honest here. A bit hard to follow. Had to read it over 2 times today. That was a lot of work ugh X(. Anyways school's been insane. Sooo much work, too many tests and all. No one told me high school was like this. Would have been nice to know. So like I hope you can follow this without too much trouble. Remember stick to the signs I have taught you over the past chapters and you'll be fine. Those signs mean something alright? Alright, done, read** now.

* * *

"And that's how things went down...you found me after that and Marceline and I haven't spoken since." I looked down at the ground and tried not to start crying. "Woah, listen honey, I don't understand what is wrong with her lately. It's not only you she's been ignoring. I'm having the same problem. How long has it been since that day?"

I looked around to try to get my tears to go away and answered her question. "Um...I don't know, like 2 months?" She frowned as she said, "I'm so sorry kid.." Keila got up and opened the door for me. "I have a job interview today, so I best be leaving. Come back tomorrow though, I think I can get her to come here." My spirits were lifted at the thought of actually being able to see Marcy again.

I hugged Keila, "thanks so much! Hope your interview goes well!" I drove home and immediately went to bed. Just the thought of Marceline helped me actually sleep for the first time in 2 months.

* * *

I was awoken by my phone, something that hasn't happened in what seems like forever. Last time it rang, it was Bonnibel calling me. I was hesitant to pick it up, but I did want to know who else would want to annoy me at this time. Ignoring the odds it could be Bonnie, I picked it up. "Hello...?" There was a squeak at the other end which shocked me. "Marceline!"

Who could this be? There's no caller ID attached to this number..."yea...who is this? And why are you calling me?" There was a long pause in which I thought about hanging up, but my curiosity got the better of me. "It's Katie, and I wanted to talk to you about Bonnie..." Of course! How did I not see this coming!?

"Nope, I'm good, bye Kate." I was about to hang up when her sudden response pulled me back. "Wait! Please don't hang up! She really misses you Marceline! She really does...ever since you two fought she hasn't been the same. Most of the time she coops herself up in her room 'studying'. She never comes down anymore to hang out with anyone..." Sure, this hit me harder than it should've, but I wasn't about to let Katie know. "'S not my fault..." I mumbled. "What?" I took a deep breath and repeated, "it's not my fault!"

I could tell she was stunned, there was a gasp on the other end. "She was the one who broke up with me.." I felt tears stream down my face. "Whatever, I don't have time for this." I closed the call and threw my phone across the room. I just want everyone to leave me alone. I hid myself under the sheet and cried myself to sleep once again. Haven't you ever heard the expression, curiosity killed the cat? If I had listened, this whole situation with Bonnie could have been avoided.

* * *

I woke up the next day to a text message from Keila. She said that she had spoken to Marceline and that she has agreed to come over to her apartment for a bit. Keila also explained that I had to get there before Marceline, which wasn't too much longer. I was running out of time!

I ran out of my room, brushed my teeth then my hair, got dressed, and zoomed out the door. In about 20 minutes, I was there, in front of Keila's door. I tried to be quiet just in case Marceline hadn't come yet. I lightly knocked on her door and whispered, "Keila? Can I come in?"

The door was immediately opened afterwards by a familiar face. "Marcy!" I hugged her as tears started pouring down my cheeks. Just as soon as I had snaked my arms around her she had pushed me away. "Don't touch me," she said with a face of disgust. My tears streamed even heavier now upon my face. "Marceline...I love you."

* * *

Those words stung as she said them. I could feel an ache in my heart as she released them. My chest was heavy. I felt faint...those words are said too much yet not enough. "Why?" My eyes were watering. "Why would you say that? Don't you know how much it hurts?" I saw the look of confusion on her face. Keila just stared in shock at the two of us.

"You broke up with me...you broke up..with me. And now you're saying you love me? But you said before we can't be together...just say you don't love me then! Lie and say you don't care! It'd hurt less than saying you do but we can't be together anymore!" The tears were flooding my face like a stream on an early spring day. Unbelievable, she's made me cry once again to no surprise. "Just kill me right now! Stab me in the heart with a knife, it'd hurt less than saying you love me and can't. Cause that's what it feels like..." I dropped to my knees and started to cry.

Just like every night before. That's all I knew how to do right. Mess things up right? Right? What else is there to say. No one else said a word. Everyone was quiet. But then princess over here has to go and say something. She couldn't just let me die in peace.

"Marceline..." She spoke through sniffles as she moved closer towards me and dropped down to my level. "I love you, I love you so so much. I love you more than life itself. You're ethereal, Marcy. You're so perfect to me. You have no idea how much I love you. My love for you is stronger than how much my parents so called love me." I looked up, and she smiled.

"I love you, and I want to marry you someday." I gasped and backed away. "No, stop. No...I'm not good enough for you. You need a rich, buff, smart, and successful guy. He'd make you and your parents happy. You don't need me..." I looked down and a tear dropped.

* * *

I was done holding back, she knew now how much I loved her yet she still refused to take me back? I guess it was time to seal the deal. I pulled her face towards mine as we locked lips. She didn't pull away, which was surprising to me in more ways than one. She had wanted this. I had craved it. I missed her. I missed her lips caressing my own, I missed her soft touch against my skin. I just missed this person who was right in front of me.

* * *

I love you.

Those are words that are said too much yet not enough.

* * *

"I love you," was the first thing that came out of her mouth as she pulled away. I was happy, I thought she had finally taken me back, I was smiling, but she was not. "But we can't be together. You can't be with me. I think it's time we end things Bonnie..."

At this moment in time, I finally understood how it felt to have your heart truly shattered by the one you love dearest. It seems to me as if the one person you love the most, is the one person who can lead to your destruction.


	23. Chapter 23:Break Up, Make Up

**Disclaimer:I don't own AT.**

**A/N:So like how you guys doing? After last week's story, I got some positive feedback and I felt not as lazy to write some more. Over the week I continued it, and just decided to cut it short today and give you guys at least something. I'm too tired, plus I have an essay for English and school's just too much right now. Oh and ssb4 came out too, but I don't have that...I was very upset, and still am. Oh well I'll skateboard over there today. Okay well sorry it's so short, I just don't feel like writing anymore. But I'm pretty sure you're all going to like it anyways.**

* * *

"What?" I asked in disbelief, hoping I had heard wrong. "I think we should just stay friends, Bon." I shot Keila a glance of pain and despair, wishing that what I was hearing wasn't true. New found fresh tears left my eyes. "N-no..." I let out a cry of exasperation. "No, no, no, no, no, no! Marceline! I can't just stay friends! No...I can't..." I started crying and burying my head in my arms.

Keila came over and comforted me, her state of shock gone and replaced with concern. "Marceline, why do you want to stay just friends? Didn't you just say you love her?" I looked up to see Marceline's eyes watering.

"I-I do...it's just. I don't want her to be with me if it means her parents will look down on her. I don't have a good connection with my dad..I-I want her to have the best, and that's just .. not .. me.." She broke down and her tears flowed out.

I released myself from Keila's grasp and went over to her. "Marceline, no one is better than you. I've told you just how much I love you, staying friends...I just can't do that. It killed me to tell you we couldn't be together. I felt a piece of me break when you slammed that door."

She looked at me with pain in her eyes. I looked back with the same reflection. She was beautiful, even when she cried. "I just really love you." She sniffled and shuffled a bit then hugged me. "I love you too."

* * *

My hand moved a bit in my jacket pocket. Where is it? I shuffled a bit and hugged her. Found it. "Bonnie, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She pulled back and looked into my eyes. "It's okay as long as we can be together forever. I really would love to get married to you someday, though."

She smiled, and I did the same. "Precisely why I have this." I sniffled and stifled a laugh. I took out a ring pop from my pocket and handed it to her. She gasped and giggled. "Well, well, look who came around," she beamed. I opened it up and got down on one knee as she stood up. I smiled and asked the question, "Bonnibel Bade, will you marry me?"

She started crying, I was confused, we just made up, so why was she crying? "Of course babe," she hugged me and slid the ring onto her finger. "You know, I was thinking about eating that." I laughed as she replied. "You can still have some of you want." She smiled and our moment was interrupted by Keila. "Awwwwwww, you two are so cute, I'm so glad you're together again. Uh but wait, so when are you really going to get married?"

We both turned a deep red and laughed uneasily. "Uhhh, we don't quite know, Kei." I smiled as my dear lover hugged me. "I love you." She pulled me close and kissed me. "I missed you so much." I held her and replied, "I missed you so much more." I laughed as she kissed me again.

We said goodbye to Keila to let her sleep and went to my apartment. I walked straight to my room and collapsed on my bed, Bonnie did the same. We fell asleep that night holding hands and smiling like idiots.

* * *

**Again, sorry it's so short! **


End file.
